


The Dementuders

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché sì, Sirius Black è un donnaiolo le cui ammiratrici svengono al solo passaggio.<br/>Perché sì, James è un innamorato inebetito il cui sogno è farsi la Evans.<br/>Perché sì, Lily è una perenne mestruata il cui hobby è urlare in faccia a James il suo disprezzo.<br/>Perché sì, Peter è il suo galoppino personale/fornitore di assorbenti.<br/>Perché sì, Remus ha un rasta super lungo che usa per... No, voi non volete saperlo.<br/>Perché sì, Minerva... No, non volete sapere neppure questo.<br/>Perché... No, non ve lo dico. E' ancora in fase di elaborazione ma sicuramente vi sconvolgerà.<br/>Questa è una storia sui Malandrini alle prese con l'ultimo anno di Hogwarts... Un trionfo di cliché e anticliché, un qualcosa che non dovrete leggere per preservare la vostra sanità mentale... Oh, beh, io vi ho avvertito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La giornata tipo non proprio tipo di Sirius Black

**La giornata tipo non proprio tipo di Sirius Black**

Sirius Black era un ragazzo affascinante, su questo erano tutti d’accordo. Un po’ aiutavano i capelli lunghi e scuri, un po’ la sua espressione perennemente scocciata e gli occhi grigi così penetranti, un po’ il suo passato tormentato di Black ripudiato e Grifondoro. In ogni caso, il fenomeno dello “svenimento da passaggio di Sirius nei corridoi” era così esteso che persino i Malandrini, i suoi migliori amici, ne erano stupiti.  
Forse non aiutava il fatto che il ragazzo girasse con la camicia inamidata sempre aperta sul petto e con dei pantaloni così attillati che il pacco sembrava esplodere. James ogni tanto si toccava, per paura che divenisse sterile anche solo a guardarlo e che, quindi, non potesse dare degna discendenza alla Evans.  
Sirius, comunque, ignaro del giudizio del suo migliore amico, si sentiva estremamente comodo nelle sue vesti e, anzi, premeva perché le ragazze lo notassero: era un diciassettenne con gli ormoni a mille e il suo fascino lo aiutava nell’arduo compito di soddisfare la sua voglia perenne.  
Anche quel giorno, quindi, si mise a fare il giro delle ragazze. Ormai seguiva uno schema prestabilito: aveva Julia che l’attendeva poco prima di colazione dietro una statua del terzo piano; Jennifer dopo mangiato che si faceva trovare già pronta vicino all’aula della sua prima lezione; Tiffany che lo attendeva nel bagno dei prefetti all’intervallo – gli aveva dato la parola d’ordine apposta –; Natasha con cui si sollazzava dietro le serre dopo pranzo, mentre si fumava una bella sigaretta; Charlotte che trovava sempre dietro l’arazzo di Barnabo il Babbeo una volta finite le lezioni pomeridiane; Roxanne prima di cena, nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, perché amava farsi guardare dal fantasma della ragazza – interessante perversione –; Lucy dopo cena, in uno sgabuzzino delle scope che si trovava appena scese le scale per andare nei sotterranei; e infine Margaret, con cui consumava amplessi da favola nella Torre di Astronomia, poco prima che scattasse il coprifuoco. Naturalmente, se nei suoi vari giri trovava altre ragazze ben disposte a concedersi a lui, non si faceva scappare l’occasione. E ne trovava, oh sì.  
Julia si rivelò estremamente vogliosa, quella mattina, così, dopo che ebbero finito, Sirius uscì dalla nicchia con la camicia un po’ stropicciata e due evidenti succhiotti sul collo. Non fece in tempo a voltare l’angolo che i _toni soavi_ provenienti dall’altra parte lo avvisarono della presenza di Lily e James.  
“NO, NO, NO E POI NO, POTTER!” stava difatti strillando lei, il viso rosso almeno quanto i suoi capelli “NON USCIRO’ CON TE NEMMENO SE L’INFERNO GELERA’, QUINDI SMETTILA!”  
“Andiamo, Lily…”  
“NON CHIAMARMI LILY!”  
“Evans, allora… Se tu ti dessi un po’ da fare come il nostro Sirius qui” disse, avvicinandosi al ragazzo e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio “Sono sicuro che riusciresti a tenere a bada la tua aggressività.”  
Dalle narici della ragazza sembrava uscire del fumo, tanto che Peter, come al solito, intervenne: allungò a Lily un pacchetto rosa e quadrato. La ragazza iniziò a scartarlo, quasi squarciandolo.  
“Ma vedi, Evans… Io potrei propormi come amante, solo per te, lo giuro… Così saresti visibilmente più distesa…”  
“VATTENE VIA!” urlò quindi la ragazza, troppo arrabbiata persino per arrabbiarsi in modo coerente, mentre gettava via l’involucro dell’assorbente e se lo passava sulla fronte, a mò di salvietta. Peter convenne che gliene servisse un altro, quindi lo ripescò dalla cartella e glielo porse di nuovo.  
James, profondamente offeso e con gli occhi da cerbiatto bastonato, decise di desistere. Anche perché Remus, gli occhi incollati al libro che stava leggendo, lo afferrò per la manica e lo trascinò giù per le scale, non prestando assolutamente attenzione alle sue minacce.  
Sirius, ormai abituato a quelle scene quotidiane, ignorò il tutto e li seguì in Sala Grande. Mentre mangiava i suoi tre toast della colazione, già pensava a Jennifer e si pregustava il momento.  
Come al solito, trovò la ragazza vicino all’aula di Pozioni, nei sotterranei, dato che di lunedì la loro giornata scolastica iniziava con quella materia. Lei lo trascinò in un’aula vuota lì vicino e Sirius ne riemerse solo mezz’ora dopo, con un graffio ben in evidenza sul petto scoperto. Quella Jennifer era letteralmente una pantera, quando faceva certe cose. I segni rossi erano la sua firma.  
“Signor Black… È in ritardo…” esordì Lumacorno, quando aprì la porta dell’aula.  
“Professore… Sa… Sono una persona molto richiesta…”  
“Anche io vorrei essere molto richiesto!” si intromise James, mentre Sirius andava a sedersi accanto a lui “Però solo dalla Evans!”  
“POTTER! QUANTE VOLTE TI HO DETTO DI FARLA FINIITA?! ANCHE A LEZIONE ADESSO, NON TI SOPPORTO!”  
“Peter, la scorta d’emergenza.” sussurrò Remus al suo compagno di banco, sempre senza staccare gli occhi dal libro. Il ragazzo frugò di nuovo nella borsa finché non trovò un assorbente per la notte, di quelli lunghi, e si alzò per porgerlo a Lily, che sembrò calmarsi subito.  
Sirius passò il resto delle lezioni osservando annoiato il professore di turno, finché non fu il momento di vedere Tiffany: allora, come sempre, si fiondò verso il bagno dei Prefetti e, con enorme giubilo dei suoi ormoni, trovò la ragazza nuda che lo attendeva nella vasca vuota.  
“Riempimi di te.” disse, e Sirius si affrettò ad eseguire.  
Tornò appena in tempo per l’inizio delle lezioni, con un livido sul ginocchio, fortunatamente nascosto dai pantaloni. Farlo direttamente sul marmo del pavimento si era rivelato parecchio scomodo, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
Di nuovo le lezioni passarono nella noia più totale, almeno fino a che non arrivò l’ora di pranzo, dove ad accoglierlo trovò il solito battibecco fra Lily e James.  
“Ma amore! Come puoi non capire che i miei sentimenti sono sinceri?”  
“SEI SOLO UN PALLONE GONFIATO, NON TI VOGLIO STARE A SENTIRE, GIRAMI ALLA LARGA…!”  
Peter ormai aveva tirato fuori tutta la confezione di assorbenti e ne passava uno ogni mezzo minuto alla povera ragazza, che ne aveva già aperti un paio e se li sventolava come per farsi aria. In effetti sembrava stesse per morire per insufficienza respiratoria, tanto era rossa la sua faccia e sgranati i suoi occhi.  
Persino Remus aveva smesso di leggere, scocciato, data la sua nomea da secchione che non riusciva a mantenere, e aveva iniziato a giocare con il mega rasta che gli partiva da dietro la nuca. Sirius si era sempre chiesto che cosa ci facesse, ma aveva un qualche ricordo sfuocato di una volta che lui, Remus e James avevano fumato qualcosa di strano e così, tutte le volte che la domanda gli sovveniva, un brivido gli attraversava la schiena e lui sapeva che non voleva _davvero_ saperlo. Era una sensazione curiosa.  
Comunque, stava per far tardi da Natasha, così si ficcò una fetta intera di torta alla melassa in bocca e corse fuori, ignorando Remus che gli tirava pezzi di cioccolata contro, dicendogli di masticare piano.  
La ragazza era una favola in quanto a sesso, ma forse non avrebbero dovuto farlo in mezzo ai rovi: Sirius tornò al castello in tempo per le lezioni ma con i fantastici pantaloni attillati strappati, proprio all’altezza del ginocchio con il livido.  
 _Pace, mi farà sembrare affascinante in modo ancora più assurdo_ , si disse, vedendo ben cinque ragazze svenire al suo solo passaggio e trovando una sesta già svenuta dopo aver girato l’angolo, che probabilmente l’aveva visto solo da lontano.  
Stava ancora meditando sul suo nuovo look quando finì anche la lezione di Divinazione.  
“Black!” lo richiamò una tizia, che aveva degli occhiali enormi e un sacco di bracciali con le perline. Era la Cooman, una loro compagna Corvonero.  
“Sì?” chiese lui, ma la ragazza lo stava già trascinando in un’aula vuota.  
Gli altri Malandrini, abituati a quelle uscite, lo ignorarono bellamente, anche perché la Evans aveva ripreso ad urlare contro James.  
“Ma Lily, devo solo dirti che la McGranitt vuole che tu…”  
“NO! STAI LONTANO DA ME! ZITTO!”  
“Ma la McGranitt…”  
“NON USCIRO’ CON TE, DANNAZIONE!”  
Peter, ormai sconsolato, continuava a passare assorbenti a Lily. James approfittò di una pausa in cui lei ci si soffiò il naso per dirle, tutto d’un fiato: “La McGranitt vuole che tu vada nel suo ufficio alle otto!”  
Remus, da bravo secchione ignaro, ignorò tutti e, sempre con il libro incollato al naso, andò a sbattere addosso ad una statua di un Troll.  
Sirius, comunque, non vide tutto questo, perché la Cooman iniziò a blaterare in modo strano cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Perché vedi, io ho _visto_ … E se non ti togli quei pantaloni e non dai aria _lì_ … Diventerai sterile… Buuuuuuuh…”  
Era sinceramente ridicola, con quegli occhiali enormi e l’aria spiritata. Ma da quando in qua gli ormoni badavano a dettagli futili come quelli?  
Sirius iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni. Proprio mentre stava per mostrare, orgoglioso, la sua svettante e già pronta erezione ad una imbarazzatissima e vogliosissima Sibilla, la porta dell’aula si aprì.  
Era la McGranitt.  
Per un lungo, interminabile, secondo, la professoressa rimase a fissare i due, che erano ancora in quella posizione assurda: lui con l’”idrante” in mano e lei china ad osservarlo.  
Poi la donna tossicchiò, entrò nell’aula, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e iniziò ad armeggiare con lo chignon.  
“Ehm… Ecco… Immagino che, in questa occasione, ci si possa…” le sue labbra si strinsero, come cercando le parole giuste “Sciogliere i capelli…” concluse.  
Il cuore di Sirius perse un battito.  
Perché era quello, da sempre, il suo desiderio segreto e proibito.  
No, non i rapporti a tre, non quello di farsi una donna matura… Ma lui, Sirius Balck, giovane ragazzo affascinante e pieno di donne, in realtà era perdutamente e assurdamente innamorato di Minerva McGranitt.  
Amava il suo cipiglio severo che nascondeva un sorriso un po’ malizioso quando rimproverava i Malandrini.  
Amava il suo corpo con le curve perfette nonostante l’età.  
Amava le rughe sulla sua fronte, che le donavano un’espressività unica.  
E soprattutto amava i capelli raccolti sempre in modo ordinato, tanto che nei suoi sogni erotici non vedeva l’ora di scioglierli e toccarli tutti.  
E ora il suo sogno erotico si stava realizzando. Minerva McGranitt si era rivelata una donna dai lunghi capelli grigi e… Dalla biancheria di pizzo. Non male.  
Sirius non fece in tempo a rigirarsi che si sentì placcare da qualcosa: Sibilla gli si era avvinghiata contro, e solo in quel momento lui si rese conto che era completamente nuda. Probabilmente si era spogliata prima, mentre lui ammirava estasiato i movimenti sensuali della McGranitt che si toglieva la veste.  
Il ragazzo ricambiò il bacio passionale della Cooman, correndo con le mani sul suo corpo ed eccitandosi al pensiero che la professoressa stesse assistendo. Ad un certo punto, sentì delle mano sfilargli i pantaloni, e capì che era la McGranitt, che esitava sui glutei e sulle cosce più a lungo del necessario. Anche la camicia finì in terra e Sirius si trovò schiacciato fra le due donne, che lo toccavano e che si toccavano fra di loro.  
Il ragazzo, dopo aver passato un po’ di tempo a pomiciare con Sibilla, si girò, solo per trovarsi davanti la faccia della professoressa, rossa dall’eccitazione.  
Sirius le lasciò una scia di baci bollenti sul collo e scese, fino a trovare i capezzoli già turgidi. Le tette della donna erano incredibilmente sode, nonostante l’età.  
“Professoressa!” esclamò la Cooman, che nel frattempo si stava masturbando osservando la scena, seduta sopra un banco “Come ha fatto a tenerle così?”  
“Queste, dici? Ah…” cercò di rispondere lei, toccandosi un seno e gemendo per le attenzioni che le dava Sirius “Merito del Quidditch…”  
La sua ultima frase si perse in un sospiro eccitato, mentre Sirius continuava a scendere con la bocca. Trovò la sua intimità già bagnata e si accorse che odorava di fragoline di bosco, come il detergente intimo che una volta le aveva trovato curiosando fra i cassetti della sua scrivania, mentre era in punizione e lei si era dovuta allontanare.  
“Minnie…” sussurrò Sirius, dopo avergliela leccata.  
“Black… Che fa… Non può lasciarmi così… La metto in punizione…”  
La donna, infatti, non era ancora soddisfatta, e fu con disappunto che constatò che il ragazzo si era allontanato per prestare attenzione a Sibilla.  
Quella ragazzina non le era mai piaciuta, con la fissazione per Divinazione, materia ridicola e assolutamente superflua, ed in quel momento la odiò più che mai.  
“Signor Black…” disse di nuovo, il tono un po’ più fermo e un po’ meno intriso di piacere.  
Sirius, che nel frattempo aveva aggiunto le sue dita al divertimento della Cooman, fece segno alla McGranitt di avvicinarsi.  
Quando la professoressa fu abbastanza vicina, lui si girò – senza togliere le dita da Sibilla – e la tirò a sé, dal dietro, facendosi aiutare da lei per riuscire a penetrarla.  
Mentre se la faceva, coronando così il suo sogno erotico, si chinò di lato e prese in bocca il capezzolo destro di Sibilla, facendo gemere anche lei fino all’inverosimile.  
La posizione era scomoda, ma quell’esperienza fu una delle migliori, per Sirius Black.  
Quando tutti e tre finirono, la McGranitt fu la prima a rivestirsi e – con sommo dispiacere del ragazzo – a raccogliersi i capelli, prima di congedarsi con un cenno del capo. La Cooman, invece, non sembrava intenzionata a scollarsi di dosso, così Sirius fuggì in fretta e furia, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Mentre scendeva le scale, diretto a cena, realizzò che ormai era troppo tardi per Charlotte, ma che si era fatta l’ora di Roxanne. Comunque, non rimpiangeva minimamente l’esperienza; anzi.  
Trovò la ragazza nel solito bagno di Mirtilla, che, come lei, lo stava aspettando impaziente.  
Dopo aver sbrigato anche quella faccenda, Sirius corse a cena, fermandosi solo poco prima di entrare in Sala Grande, per darsi una sistemata ai capelli. Perché andava bene l’aria da dannato, ma la chioma post-coito* non si poteva proprio vedere.  
Giusto in quel momento sentì i toni soavi della Evans, segno che gli altri Malandrini erano vicini.  
“POTTER, BASTA, COME TE LO DEVO DIRE CHE MI DEVI LASCIARE IN PACE?!”  
“Lily, ma io…”  
“COME TI HO DETTO DI CHIAMARMI GIUSTO STAMATTINA?!”  
“Veramente mi ha detto solo “non Lily”…”  
“PERCHE’ NON DEVI CHIAMARMI E BASTA, ECCO!”  
Remus, un occhio incollato ad uno dei suoi immancabili libri ed uno rivolto al cielo, stava facendo finta di impiccarsi con il rasta.  
Peter, disperato, stava correndo da tutte le ragazze per chiedere loro degli assorbenti: doveva aver finito anche la scorta segreta.  
Sirius si avvicinò a James e lo prese sotto braccio, trascinandolo via dalla furia mestruata della Evans.  
“Felpato, tu non capisci, io la amo.”  
“Ramoso, io capisco solo che hai il cervello bacato.”  
Ma il suo migliore amico non smise di lagnarsi neppure dopo cena, tanto che Sirius dovette dare buca a Lucy. I suoi ormoni protestarono parecchio, tuttavia per amicizia questo ed altro, da parte di Sirius Black.  
Alla fine, comunque, ne ebbe le palle piene – in tutti i sensi –, così abbandonò l’amico al suo destino e si diresse verso la Torre di Astronomia, per incontrare Margaret.  
Mentre era nel bel mezzo di un rapporto focoso consumato sotto le stelle, Sirius sentì un rumore insolito e, con la scusa di farsi trascinare dalla passione, si avvicinò alle finestre strette che davano sulla Torre stessa: lì vide ciò che poi cercò, senza successo, di cancellare dalla mente.  
Marlene McKinnon – _ma quella non stava con mio fratello?_ – urlava come una vacca in calore mentre Remus Lupin – _Remus_ _Lupin, quello che andava in giro con un libro al posto della faccia_ – praticava in successione un Erecto e un Engorgio sulla punta del suo rasta… E la penetrava. Con il rasta. Mentre si masturbava sentendola gemere e osservando il suo viso.  
 _Oh, santo Godric_ , pensò Sirius, improvvisamente disgustato.  
Poi si spostò da quella finestrella maledetta, cercando di concentrarsi di nuovo sull’amplesso che stava consumando. Una volta finito, si assicurò che non ci fosse più nessuno nella Torre, prima di scendere.  
Fu solo la sera, quando si stava ormai coricando, che si ricordò del famoso brivido strano che gli attraversava la schiena ogni volta che vedeva Remus giocare con il rasta.  
 _No_ , si costrinse a pensare, prima di addormentarsi, _non lo voglio sapere._

 

*cit. necessaria u.u delle 50 sfumature XD


	2. Strawberry Minnie

**Strawberry Minnie**

Minerva McGranitt tornò nel suo ufficio. Come ogni volta, dopo che succedeva quello che era successo, prese una sua vecchia coppa di Quidditch, vinta anni prima da lei, in quella stessa scuola: la ribaltò e, sul piedistallo, fece un piccolo segno con la magia. Una tacca che andava a sommarsi alle milleduecentoventinove già impresse. Fra poco non ci sarebbe stato più spazio.  
Sospirò.  
Minerva aveva capito da tempo di essere ninfomane. Fino a che studiava ad Hogwarts, aveva cercato di contenersi, dando la colpa agli ormoni… Aveva ceduto solo poche volte, ma una in particolare si ostinava a ricordarla.  
Sorridendo, si alzò e andò a farsi la doccia.  
La sua immensa collezione di saponi alla fragola riuscì a confortarla… E la riportava con la mente alla volta in cui aveva fatto sesso con Tom Riddle.  
Aveva mangiato delle fragole e si era profumata con quell’essenza. Lui era un Serpeverde affascinante, lei una Grifondoro che pensava di più al Quidditch che ai ragazzi, pur con quel suo “piccolo difetto” – che si ostinava ad ignorare credendolo un problema ormonale –.  
Si erano trovati in una piccola stanza accanto alla biblioteca, dopo che lei era riuscito ad abbordarlo con occhiate in Sala Grande e bigliettini profumati. Non le interessava una storia d’amore, per questo aveva puntato su lui: freddo, crudele, del tutto preso dalle sue cose; il solo riuscire a conquistarlo era una sfida che la esaltava. E poi era affascinante al punto giusto.  
Si erano quindi incontrati, lei già eccitata, si era curata in modo particolare; lui indifferente, quasi, perfetto nei suoi abiti di seconda mano. Lui l’aveva baciata, mentre iniziava a spogliarla, e lei già gemeva, facendo altrettanto.  
Le aveva lasciato una scia di baci bollenti lungo il collo, fra il seno, sulla pancia piatta e infine sulla sua intimità. L’aveva leccata, mentre lei premeva sulla sua testa, fino a che lui non si era allontanato, con un gemito strozzato.  
E aveva visto. Oh, sì, aveva visto: il suo volto si era riempito di macchie rosse. Un brutto sfogo.  
Erano corsi in infermeria, dopo essersi rivestiti velocemente. La faccia di Tom si era gonfiata in modo spropositato, tanto da non riuscire a parlare. Madama Chips aveva parlato di una “brutta allergia alle fragole”.  
Tom non aveva più voluto avere a che fare con lei; lei aveva riso tanto ricordandosi quell’episodio e non se l’era presa a male. Poi lui era diventato un pazzo dispotico che tentava di conquistare il mondo magico, quindi lei aveva iniziato a circondarsi di oggetti/profumi/shampoo/creme corpo/eccetera alla fragola. La fragola era diventata il suo portafortuna; il suo cibo preferito, addirittura.  
Dopo la doccia, Minerva tornò nel suo ufficio e si mise a dare una sistemata.  
Armeggiando in un vecchio mobile, trovò un altro pezzo del suo passato: dei Magivideo, piccole scatoline quadrate dove, attraverso un’apposita apparecchiatura, si potevano riprodurre in forma olografica delle scene, “filmate” in modo simile a quelle dei Babbani. Era convinta di averle perse! Le spolverò e le mise in un cassetto della scrivania, chiuso a chiave.  
Ripensò a quel periodo, noto come quello di “Strawberry Minnie”.  
Dopo aver finito la scuola e dopo aver rifiutato il suo giovane amore, Minerva non sapeva che fare della propria vita. Era scesa a patti con se stessa, capendo di essere una ninfomane, così, superati i primi pregiudizi, decise di fare “di necessità virtù”: divenne un’accompagnatrice, una escort.  
Si fece un nome e iniziò a scegliere con cura i propri clienti… Tutti la chiamavano “Minnie”, e prestò iniziò a frequentare gli ambienti dell’alta società.  
Fu così che conobbe il suo futuro marito: lui le offrì un lavoro al ministero, per “salvare le apparenze”, e nel frattempo la iniziò al mondo dei video porno. Lei, da donna raffinata quale era, fece le peggio cose ma sempre a volto coperto: aveva una maschera da gatta e una collana con un ciondolo a forma di fragola; il suo nome d’arte era “Strawberry Minnie”.  
I maghi, molto più avanti dei Babbani in quel senso, avevano sviluppato una tecnologia per far circolare e riprodurre gli “ologrammi moventi”, come li chiamavano loro. Non tutti avevano i soldi per potersi permettere una “riproduttrice di ologrammi”, ma in ogni caso si guadagnava bene.  
Strawberry Minnie uscì di scena dieci anni dopo aver iniziato la sua carriera, perché aveva finalmente ceduto alla richieste del futuro marito e si era fidanzata. Aveva anche trovato un lavoro ad Hogwarts, proprio per ricominciare una nuova vita: purtroppo, sotto quel punto di vista, aveva scoperto che essere una ninfomane circondata da così tanti studenti giovani, belli e “freschi” non era una buona cosa.  
Aveva tradito il marito innumerevoli volte, senza che lui lo venisse a sapere, e la cosa era talmente diventata un’abitudine da protrarsi anche dopo la sua morte.  
Minerva McGranitt faceva sesso con gli studenti mantenendo al contempo un’aria severa: in questo modo si garantiva che nessuno ne parlasse e la sua reputazione rimaneva intatta. Sospettava che Silente, comunque, fosse al corrente dei suoi “sollazzi”, ma il preside non ne aveva mai fatto parola. Aveva anche cercato di sedurlo – registrando quei Magivideo era stata spesso con persone anziane – ma inutilmente: sospettava che fosse gay. Per il resto, invece, si era tenuta bel alla larga dagli insegnanti: nonostante la tentazione, preferiva gli studenti giovani. Il preside era un’eccezione proprio perché era il suo diretto superiore; sentiva di dovergli dimostrare in quel modo la sua appartenenza, la sua fedeltà ad Hogwarts e all’Ordine della Fenice.  
Dopo aver finito di pulire l’ufficio, Minerva tornò nelle sue stanze. Aprì l’armadio, scostò i vestiti e, dietro ad un pannello di legno, in uno scompartimento segreto, trovò la sua maschera da gatta e il ciondolo alla fragola. Rimase per cinque minuti buoni a rimirarli, pensando alla sua gioventù; poi, con un sospiro, posò di nuovo la maschera al suo posto. Il ciondolo, invece, lo portò nell’ufficio, appendendolo al manico della coppa di Quidditch.

***

Erano da poco finita la cena e Minerva era seduta nel suo ufficio, osservando la porta in modo preoccupato.  
Alle otto precise sentì bussare.  
“Avanti.” disse, e Lily Evans entrò nella stanza.  
“Ho sentito che mi cercava, professoressa.”  
“Sì, sì. Accomodati pure, cara.”  
La ragazza si sedette dall’altro lato della scrivania, incrociando le gambe.  
Minerva la osservò per un po’, valutando che era proprio una bella ragazza. La chioma color rosso acceso, il seno pieno – forse una quarta –, la pelle liscia e morbida.  
“Signorina Evans… Probabilmente non si aspettava la mia chiamata…”  
“No, infatti. Non capisco, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Poi me l’ha detto Potter… Fino all’ultima sono stata convinta che si trattasse di uno scherzo.”  
La professoressa sospirò.  
“Ho detto io a Potter di avvisarla…”  
“Ma professoressa! Fra tutti, perché proprio lui?!”  
Oh, Minerva lo sapeva bene. James Potter non era solo un ragazzo simpatico, allegro e solare; non era solo un bel ragazzo… Era una bomba, a letto. Lei se l’era fatto l’anno prima: una delle migliori prestazioni da parecchi anni a quella parte. Anche Sirius Black ci sapeva fare, ma comunque… Non doveva distrarsi.  
“Lily, ecco… Mi permetterai di darti del tu… La situazione è delicata: da che ho memoria, io ti vedo sempre tesa, irritabile…”  
“Solo nei confronti di Potter!”  
“Sì, in linea di massima è esatto, il punto è che Potter è uno studente della tua casa, condividete orari e lezioni… Sei costretta a vederlo e questo, beh, non migliora il tuo umore in generale.”  
Lily abbassò la testa, riflettendo.  
“Ha ragione, professoressa, ma io che posso farci?”  
“Ecco perché io avrei una soluzione… Insomma, da donna a donna… Non potrebbe sfogare tutta quella rabbia repressa in un altro modo?”  
Lily rialzò la testa di scatto; la bocca spalancata. La McGranitt stava _davvero_ suggerendole di far sesso con James Potter?  
“Voglio dire…” continuò la professoressa, chinandosi appena per sollevare un enorme pacco di assorbenti, per poi metterlo sulla scrivania “Essere perennemente sotto sindrome premestruale non fa bene… Al fisico, soprattutto… E qui, nel mondo magico, gli incantesimi contraccettivi sono una cosa semplice, quindi…”  
Lily, che ora si era ripresa del tutto, si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia e battendo le mani sulla scrivania.  
“NON FARO’ SESSO CON JAMES POTTER, NE’ ORA NE’ MAI! PIUTTOSTO MUOIO VERGINE!” dichiarò e, così dicendo, prese il pacco di assorbenti e se lo strinse al seno, prima di correre via.  
Minerva sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
Quella ragazza aveva bisogno di un bel po’ di buon sesso… Beh, lei ci aveva provato.


	3. Cioccolatomania

**Cioccolatomania**

Remus Lupin non amava semplicemente il cioccolato: lui lo _idolatrava_. Da quando aveva memoria, aveva fatto diversi esperimenti con varie pozioni e con il cioccolato, in modo da crearsi il suo assortimento personale di: inchiostro – di diversi colori a seconda del tipo di cioccolato usato – sapone, shampoo, doccia schiuma, balsamo, crema corpo, profumo… Aveva addirittura creato delle tempere, sempre del colore del cioccolato e delle sue diverse sfumature, che gli stavano valendo un bel po’ di galeoni. Perché sì, Remus era un artista e vendeva a caro prezzo le sue opere. E, ovviamente, qualsiasi cosa creata da lui con il cioccolato era anche _commestibile_. E si conservava all’ _infinito_.  
Così, oltre ad andare in giro circondato perennemente da una fragranza cioccolatosa – delle volte gli altri Malandrini si chiedevano come facesse a non avere sempre la nausea –, Remus si era creato un nome come disegnatore di porno-opere da leccare in fase masturbatoria. Il ragazzo passava qualche minuto a fissare la tela – stava lavorando ad una produzione di tela di cioccolato, ma con scarso successo: era più semplice rendere il cioccolato liquido che solido, mantenendone le varie proprietà – e poi, in un rito scaramantico, si afferrava il rasta, ne succhiava la punta, con la bacchetta ne induriva un pezzo – che fungesse da “manico” del pennello – e ne intingeva estremità nella sfumatura di cioccotempera preferita. E dipingeva. Dipingeva come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Tutto questo, ovviamente, avveniva nel dormitorio, ben lontano dalla “gene normale”, davanti a cui si mostrava con la solita figura da secchione. Era una maschera molto efficace: nessuno sospettava di lui, neppure chi comprava le sue opere, dato che mandava Peter a contrattare. Solo i Malandrini e Frank Paciock conoscevano il suo segreto e lo mantenevano egregiamente ormai da due anni – da quando aveva iniziato con i quadri porno, cioè. Lui pagava il loro silenzio con delle opere particolarmente realistiche.  
C’erano poi altri piccoli segreti che non condivideva neppure con i suoi migliori amici. Uno di questi si chiamava Marlene Mckinnon ed era la ragazza di Regulus, il fratello di Sirius. Era stata lei ad iniziare quella specie di relazione perversa, all’insegna del sapere erotico e della masturbazione condivisa. Lui non portava mai i suoi quadri con sé – era fin troppo previdente, non voleva farsi scoprire – ma a lei interessava in particolar modo il suo rasta che, a detta sua, sapeva usare _molto_ bene. A lui, in ogni caso, le loro _cose zozze_ piacevano e, quindi, non si faceva problemi. Lei non aveva mai parlato dei suoi problemi con Regulus e lui non aveva chiesto: era tendenzialmente per il “vivi e lascia vivere”; si accontentava della vita come veniva. E di una buona dose di cioccolato, certo.  
In quel momento, nell’angolo di dormitorio a lui dedicato, dove aveva praticamente installato un laboratorio di pozioni, stava provando il suo ultimo esperimento. Quando il liquido marroncino nel calderone finì di sbollire, Remus si mise i guanti e, facendo molta attenzione, prese una ciotola di vetro e la immerse. Prese una dose generosa del suo nuovo cioccolato indurente e posizionò la ciotola sul piccolo tavolino degli ingredienti. Afferrò il suo rasta e lo immerse, bagnandolo con il cioccolato, per poi estrarlo. Subito, a contatto con l’aria, il cioccolato s’indurì, creando una specie di “crosta” che avvolgeva il rasta. Remus, contentissimo, ne addentò un pezzo, finalmente soddisfatto di aver ovviato al problema che aveva riscontrato in passato. In effetti era stato difficile fare in modo che lo strato esterno del cioccolato non si solidificasse _subito_ a contatto con l’aria, ma che rimanesse liquido finché un oggetto non veniva immerso e poi ritirato dal contenitore, che doveva essere esclusivamente di vetro.  
Mentre ancora si stava sgranocchiando l’estremità del rasta, Peter entrò nel dormitorio, trafelato. Dato che la porta era stata spalancata, Remus poté udire i _toni soavi_ della dolce e cara Evans, come al solito alle prese con James.  
“… E NON M’INTERESSA QUELLO CHE DEVI DIRMI, NON M’INTERESSA DELLA TUA ESISTENZA, NON M’INTERESSA DI NIENTE!”  
“Lunastorta, aiuto! Ho finito gli assorbenti, dove diamine ho messo il pacco di scorta?”  
In effetti, il loro dormitorio non poteva essere più disordinato di così… Beh, dopotutto ci vivevano cinque ragazzi in età adolescenziale.  
“NO! NON PROVARE NEPPURE AD APRIR BOCCA, RAZZA DI STUPIDO DEMENTE CHE…”  
“Prova a vedere sotto la pila di vestiti di Sirius.”  
Peter rovesciò tutto, compresi dei libri e due pupazzetti.  
“Non ci sono!”  
Si stava letteralmente per strappare i capelli.  
“… PORCO CHE NON SEI ALTRO, MOLESTATORE DI GIOVANI FANCIULLE…”  
“Accio assorbenti!”  
Con un pigro gesto della bacchetta, un pacco volò fuori da sotto il letto di Peter e finì in mano a Remus, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a sgranocchiarsi il rasta.  
“Grazie!” urlò Codaliscia, lanciandosi in mezzo alla devastazione della camera per strappargli gli assorbenti di mano e per scendere di nuovo, correndo.  
Remus finì con tutta tranquillità di gustarsi il rasta al cioccolato, prima di afferrare un libro a caso e scendere. Dato il silenzio surreale, gli animi sembravano essersi calmati.  
Lily non era più nella Sala Comune e non c’erano nemmeno le ragazze. Probabilmente la stavano calmando, da qualche parte lontano da James. Lui, invece, era sprofondato in una delle poltrone più comode, con Sirius che gli dava leggeri colpetti sulla spalla; mentre Peter stava scrivendo qualcosa, probabilmente un nuovo ordine via gufo per degli assorbenti.  
Remus si sedette dall’altro lato di Ramoso e, solo allora, si rese conto che vedere Sirius in Sala Comune era un fatto eccezionale che meritava il dovuto approfondimento: non doveva essere con una donna? Sirius restava più di due secondi nello stesso posto solo su esplicita richiesta di James, ma solitamente un banale litigio con la Evans non rientrava nella situazione di emergenza che il ragazzo era disposto a tollerare.  
“Felpato, cosa ci fai qui?” chiese quindi, aprendo il libro ad una pagina a caso e dando, al contempo, anche lui pacche a James. Ramoso si era rannicchiato su se stesso tenendosi la testa con le mani e dondolando avanti e indietro, segno di una psicosi imminente.  
“Boh, dove dovrei essere?”  
“Che ne so… Prima di cena non ne vedi una? Come si chiamava, Tania?”  
“Ah… No, beh, non la vedo più. E comunque era Roxanne.”  
Remus giudicò parecchio strano il comportamento dell’amico. Da quando Sirius Black aveva smesso di _svuotarsi le palle_ , come diceva sempre lui? Dovevano esserci in ballo cose _davvero_ grosse. Tuttavia, conscio che Felpato non gli avrebbe detto nulla finché non si fosse sentito pronto, decise di non fare ulteriori domande e di leggere quello che si era portato dietro.  
 _L’erba piperita ha diverse proprietà, anche se il suo utilizzo più noto…_  
No, ok. Era una cosa che sapeva già a memoria ed era terribilmente noioso doverla rileggere. Accidenti, perché non aveva guardato meglio, prima di prendere un libro a caso? Sbuffando, sfogliò un po’ di pagine, ma la voglia di leggere era passata.  
Peter, una volta finita la sua lettera, aveva chiesto a James se gli andasse una partita a Spara Schiocco. Aveva un tono gentile, come se si rivolgesse ad una persona gravemente malata.  
“… Perché, Codaliscia…?” pigolò Ramoso, alzando appena la testa ma senza smettere di dondolarsi.  
“Ehm, cosa?”  
“… Perché tu puoi avvicinarti a lei? Cos’hai di così speciale?!”  
“Oh, ehm, guarda che ti sbagli…”  
“Remus!” urlò poi James, afferrando il povero disgraziato per le vesti. Peter tirò un sospiro di sollievo. “Magari la tua nauseante fragranza cioccolatosa la renderà più docile! Devi darmi il tuo profumo!”  
Lunastorta, del tutto indifferente al fatto che James lo stesse scuotendo, rispose: “Non funzionerà mai, lo sai. Ci hai anche già provato.”  
Ramoso lo mollò di scatto, inorridito, poi si piegò di nuovo su sé stesso e riprese a dondolarsi. Almeno non si teneva più la testa.  
Remus rimase a guardare i suoi amici per un discreto lasso di tempo. Sirius che tentava di consolare James, che era evidentemente depresso; Peter che aveva iniziato a giocare da solo a Spara Schiocco. Sovrappensiero, prese il rasta e se lo mise in bocca, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia disgustata da parte di Felpato.  
Sorrise.  
I suoi amici erano la cosa migliore del mondo. Dopo il cioccolato, certo.


	4. La scommessa

**La scommessa**

Le ragazze erano nel loro dormitorio e chiacchieravano del più e del meno, come ogni sera.  
Emmeline Vance grugniva in approvazione mentre si cercava un brufolo da schiacciare fra i rotoli di ciccia; Lily Evans cercava di ignorarla e di non vomitare, fissando assiduamente Mary; Alice Paciock, i corti capelli neri tutti spettinati, osservava il soffitto con la bava alla bocca e Mary McDonald parlava, parlava, parlava.  
“Sentite.” intervenne ad un certo punto Alice, con una stana luce negli occhi “Vi va se facciamo una scommessa?”  
Tutte si girarono verso di lei.  
“Che genere di scommessa?” chiese Emmeline, mangiandosi quella che sembrava una crosticina. Lily si voltò dall’altra parte, seriamente in difficoltà.  
“Beh, come sapete… Io sono profondamente innamorata di James Potter, sin da primo anno.”  
A quell’affermazione, Mary si voltò preoccupata verso Lily, che in genere scattava al minimo sentore delle parole “James Potter”. La ragazza, comunque, era troppo concentrata a trattenere i conati per farci caso.  
“Sì, e quindi?”  
“Bene! Quest’anno me lo voglio fare. Detto così, però, non sarebbe divertente, no?”  
“Ancora non capisco…” disse Mary, mentre Lily tornava a fissare l’amica.  
“È semplice! Noi siamo in quattro, giusto? Una per Malandrino. Quest’anno ognuna di noi dovrà portarsi a letto un Malandrino! E, ovviamente, io mi farò James.”  
Lily alzò di scatto la testa.  
“Chi… Chi ha detto… Chi ha detto…?”  
Mary quasi si buttò sul letto dell’amica, rischiando di centrare il palo del baldacchino e di spaccarsi la testa. Le mise una mano davanti alla bocca e, con l’altra, le accarezzò la testa.  
“Sssssh…” iniziò a sussurrare “Ssssh… Va tutto bene… Nessuno parlava di voi due insieme… Va tutto bene…”  
“No, infatti.” le diede man forte Alice “Perché sarò IO ad andare a letto con James, non tu.”  
Lily, a quelle parole, parve tranquillizzarsi un attimo, tanto che Mary le scoprì la bocca.  
“Ma quindi… Noi? Con chi andiamo?” chiese Emmeline, scaccolandosi vigorosamente.  
Alice fece le spallucce.  
“Con chi vi piace di più.”  
“Allora io mi prendo Sirius.” disse Emmeline, ruttando “Mi son sempre chiesta se sia davvero così bravo a letto come dicono…”  
“Perfetto: io ho sempre avuto un debole per Remus.” aggiunse Mary, annuendo vigorosamente.  
“… Lily, resti in coppia con Peter. Ti sta bene?” chiese Alice.  
 “Dovrei andare a letto con Peter?”  
“Esattamente.”  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, riflettendo.  
“Beh… Non è brutto. No, non lo è… E mi porta sempre gli assorbenti, è un caro ragazzo… Sì, penso proprio che lo farò.”  
Alice, a quelle parole, si alzò di scatto dal letto saltellando e battendo le mani.  
“Fantastico! Perfetto, perfetto, perfetto!”  
“Ragazze, non è il caso di darci un termine?” propose Mary, tornando verso il suo letto, dato che la crisi era ormai lontana e Lily sembrava essere tornata autosufficiente.  
“Un termine? Ottima idea, ottima idea! Facciamolo entro Natale, che dite?”  
“Entro le vacanze?”  
“Certo! Se torniamo a casa, come faremo ad andarci a letto?”  
“Beh, hai ragione… Ok, io ci sto.”  
“Anche io!”  
“Che bello!”  
Le tre ragazze guardarono Lily, che sorrise.  
“Come potrei mai tirarmi indietro?”  
A quelle parole, tutte e tre lanciarono uno strillo e si gettarono sull’amica, sommergendola di abbracci.

***

“Caposcuola?”  
“Caposcuola?”  
“ _Caposcuola_?”  
Le tre voci avevano tutte un’intonazione stupita ed incredula.  
“Ma non ve l’avevo già detto?”  
La scuola era iniziata da più di una settimana, eppure nessuno dei Malandrini si era accorto che Frank Paciock portava, orgoglioso, la spilla. Non fino a quel momento, mentre stava per uscire dal dormitorio per la sua prima ronda notturna.  
“Aspetta, e chi è la ragazza?” chiese Peter, che prima era stato troppo impegnato a mangiare una fragola al cioccolato – se l’era fatta rubando le fragole dalla cucina e immergendole nel nuovo tipo di cioccolato indurente inventato da Remus.  
“A quanto pare, Alice Prewett.” rispose il ragazzo, scuotendo piano la testa.  
Non che Alice fosse antipatica – di sicuro era meno disgustosa di Emmeline Vance, per dirne una – ma era… Ecco, _pazza_ era la parola giusta. Aveva sempre idee folli, degne del peggior Malandrino, ed era eccessiva in un modo osceno. Ad esempio, aveva la mania di indossare un vestito diverso ogni giorno. E non erano mai vestiti normali: i ragazzi si ricordavano ancora della volta in cui era scesa a colazione in completo da funerale, con tanto di veletta nera; oppure quando aveva indossato un vestito da strega blu elettrico con decorazioni a fulmini che correvano qua e là per la stoffa – Silente in persona si era complimentato con lei, quella volta –; e ancora, una volta era arrivata in classe addirittura in pigiama – giallo a paperelle – perché “i vestiti che ho ordinato per questa settimana non sono ancora arrivati”. Stranamente, a lei come a Sirius, nessuno ricordava mai che serviva la divisa, a scuola.  
James gli batté una mano sulla spalla. Lui, meglio di tutti, essendo l’ossessione di Alice da circa due anni a quella parte, poteva comprendere il grado di tortura a cui l’amico sarebbe stato sottoposto durante la serata. Strano che, nonostante tutto, si ostinasse a non capire che lui era l’”Alice” di Lily. Remus, una volta, gliel’aveva pure detto.  
“Mio caro Frank dragone, dispiega le tue ali e affronta la tempesta.”  
“Siamo tutti con te, Drake.”  
Gli altri due annuirono, mentre tornavano a sedersi sul letto.  
Frank era conosciuto come “il grande dragone” o più semplicemente “Drake” per il nome che, anni prima, aveva dato al suo pene. Non si sa come, la cosa aveva fatto il giro della scuola, tanto che la gente ormai sapeva il suo nome solo di riflesso e solo dopo quello di “Drake”. Si erano create leggende, attorno alle sue prestazioni sessuali, anche se in realtà nessuno sapeva bene se, quando e con chi Frank avesse davvero consumato. E come fosse stato il tutto.*  
Paciock, comunque, sospirò e ringraziò gli amici con un cenno del capo, prima di uscire e di dirigersi verso le tre ore di pattugliamento-tortura.  
Alice lo aspettava davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, indossando delle ballerine color argento brillante, un top arcobaleno e dei pantaloni grigi sformati che sembravano di una tuta, se non del pigiama stesso.  
“Mh, buonasera…” la salutò, dato che era una persona educata.  
“Salve, Paciock!” rispose lei, allegra.  
Dopo che le ragazze l’avevano appoggiata nella sua idea, quella sera, nulla poteva scalfire il suo buonumore.  
“Iniziamo la ronda?” chiese, uscendo dalla Sala Comune.  
Frank, seguendola, notò che i pantaloni avevano un buco sulla gamba destra. Lo ignorò.  
“Sì, iniziamo.” rispose, sconsolato, apprestandosi a seguire la ragazza che, animata da una strana energia, aveva iniziato a saltellare.  
Sarebbero state tre ore moooooolto lunghe.

 

*Nda: è una cosa successa veramente ad un mio amico XD non potevo non usarla, e non potevo non associarla a Frank… XD


	5. Ecco perché James Potter è il re - e non odia i Babbani

**Ecco perché James Potter è il re – e non odia i babbani**

James aspettò che Frank uscisse, per poi rovistare nel suo baule mezzo sfatto cercando il mantello dell’invisibilità e la mappa del malandrino.  
Con il dragone come caposcuola non si poteva stare tranquilli… Lui era eccessivamente rigido “in servizio”, questo lo sapeva bene. Fortuna che aveva quei due tesori, che l’avrebbero aiutato a condurre i suoi affari nonostante tutto.  
“Forza, Ganzo, andiamo.” disse, e un grosso gatto arancione – ma con una macchia nera su un occhio – sbucò da sotto al letto e si mise accanto al padrone.  
James aveva comprato quell’incrocio con uno Kneazle l’estate del suo terzo anno ad Hogwarts, quando si era messo in affari seriamente. L’aveva addestrato personalmente durante tutta la durata delle vacanze; gli aveva comprato un collare apposta per poterlo richiamare ogni qualvolta volesse, anche se si trovavano dai lati opposti del castello; gli aveva insegnato a trattare con rispetto i suoi amici e Lily. Ganzo, questo il nome del gatto, si era rivelato un arma potente e micidiale, che gli aveva spianato la strada nel castello ed era stato determinante per farlo eleggere l’allibratore clandestino ufficiale di Hogwarts.  
Era tutto iniziato come un gioco, anni e anni addietro. Suo padre l’aveva portato con sé in una bisca babbana clandestina, dove si era divertito da morire… Almeno finché non aveva rischiato di soffocare con una nocciolina, che gli si era incastrata in gola. Allora un uomo corpulento, vedendolo in difficoltà, l’aveva salvato da morte certa riuscendo a fargliela sputare. Da quel giorno, James Potter aveva iniziato ad amare i babbani – in onore di quello che gli aveva salvato la vita – e il mondo delle scommesse.  
Aveva imparato la maggior parte dei giochi di carte o simili – poker, bingo – e si era persino inventato sport alternativi sui quali scommettere – invece della corsa dei cavalli, la corsa degli Snasi, attirati dall’oro a fine percorso –; poi aveva lanciato la “moda” ad Hogwarts. La sua idea aveva avuto così successo che molti studenti di altre case, soprattutto più grandi, si erano reinventati allibratori, causandogli non pochi problemi relativi alla concorrenza. Così aveva comprato Ganzo, l’aveva addestrato ed era partito il progetto della mappa del malandrino, che aveva terminato con gli altri per le vacanze di Natale del suo terzo anno. La mappa era utile anche per altre cose – come ad esempio essere di supporto per riuscire a uscire con Remus durante le notti di luna piena – ma il suo primo scopo era stato quello: permettere a James di stanare i suoi avversari e mandare Ganzo all’attacco. Per tutto il secondo quadrimestre del suo terzo anno, James non aveva fatto altro che scatenare il suo fidato gatto, che era in grado di sconvolgere intere partite di carte, rovesciare i numeri del Bingo, ferire i molti allibratori e relativi clienti. Era stato un anno di panico, per il mondo illegale e sommerso di Hogwarts. Poi il messaggio era passato, gli scommettitori aveva iniziato a cercare sempre e solo lui e gli altri allibratori erano rimasti disoccupati, a leccarsi le ferite in un angolo con il terrore verso quel gatto rosso che sembrava avere una benda da pirata sull’occhio.  
James Potter era diventato il re di Hogwarts, di ogni sua attività legale. Ogni cosa veniva organizzata sotto la sua direttiva; lui teneva i conti delle varie puntate e riscuoteva la sua bella percentuale.  
Quella sera era in programma un torneo di poker nella Stanza delle Necessità. Quella era l’unica stanza che non compariva sulla mappa perché, in caso di furto o smarrimento della stessa, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scoprire il luogo segreto in cui si riunivano i giocatori della scuola. Per accedere serviva una parole d’ordine e, se era la prima volta, si doveva essere raccomandati da un “amico” già nel giro. Ogni singola persona era catalogata e classificata in base all’affidabilità – questo paga le scommesse; questo si arrabbia se perde; questo ha portato decine di nuovi entranti entusiasti; questo ha rischiato di farci beccare facendo entrare una persona non sicura.  
“Aspettami, James!” gli urlò Peter dal bagno. Il ragazzo sbuffò, battendo nervosamente un piede per terra.  
“Se non sei fuori in cinque minuti ti lascio a vagare senza mantello sperando che Frank ti becchi!” esclamò.  
“Non ci provare.” gli disse Peter, uscendo dal bagno in mutande e mettendosi un mantello nero con relativo cappuccio, che serviva a coprirgli i capelli. Si mise anche una maschera nera a coronare il tutto: così, nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo.  
Peter era fondamentale, dato che era il buttafuori e smistava la gente all’entrata. Ogni tanto, se era impossibilitato, lo sostituivano Remus o Sirius – questo, però, in genere era sempre occupato con una ragazza.  
I due amici salutarono Remus – che era l’unico rimasto in dormitorio – e si strinsero sotto il mantello, uscendo con il gatto alle calcagna. Era importante che entrambi andassero in giro così, anche se erano scomodi, perché una volta Peter aveva avuto la brillante idea di raggiungere James da topo ed era quasi stato mangiato da mrs. Purr. A questo proposito, solo Ganzo era in grado di tenerla a bada. Il gatto, infatti, era un vero a proprio maschio Alfa, che aveva il potere di far svenire tutte le feline – e in alcuni casi anche i felini – nel raggio di trecento metri. In tutti quegli anni di fidato servizio, aveva fatto dare alla luce talmente tante cucciolate che i padroni delle gatte avevano dovuto farle sterilizzare in massa – e i Malandrini scherzavano dicendo che si trattava della versione “gattile” di Felpato. Ganzo era la loro arma di riserva contro la malefica gatta del guardiano – oltre che supervisore delle varie serate, perché se scoppiavano risse era addestrato ad intervenire velocemente – per questo James e gli altri se ne avvalevano quando dovevano uscire e combinare qualcosa di losco.  
Arrivarono alla Stanza delle Necessità senza incappare in alcun intoppo, poi James diede a Peter il mantello e la mappa ed entrò. Il luogo era simile in tutto e per tutto ad un casinò-bar: c’erano le slot machine dove i giocatori solitari tentavano la fortuna; c’erano i tavoli dove i gruppi di persone si sfidavano a poker o ad altro; c’erano anche le postazioni per la roulotte e per il bingo e, ciliegina sulla torta, c’era anche un lato bar, dove i Tassorosso del settimo anno facevano i baristi – e le cameriere – in cambio di una lauta paga.  
“Oh, è arrivato il re! Tesoro, vuoi della Burrobirra?” gli disse Lancelot, il fratello gemello di Marlene McKinnon, appena lo vide entrare.  
James annuì e si sedette al solito tavolo, che era in posizione strategica, così che riuscisse a dominare con lo sguardo l’intera sala. Ganzo si accomodò sulle sue gambe, mentre il ragazzo di Tassorosso gli portava quanto richiesto. James beveva sempre e solo Burrobirra durante quelle serate, sebbene ci fossero anche un sacco di bevande alcoliche, perché doveva restare lucido e vigilare.  
“Tesoro, lo sai? La tua camicia è fa-vo-lo-sa.” gli disse Lancelot, sedendosi accanto a lui e attendendo che le prime persone si facessero vive. Mancavano ancora cinque minuti all’apertura ufficiale, ma, ovviamente, il “personale” era già lì ad attendere i clienti.  
James lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al ragazzo, cercando di mascherare il suo disagio. Lancelot era gay dichiarato sin dal quinto anno… E sin dal quinto anno non aveva fatto altro che riempirlo di attenzioni. James non poteva fare a meno di lui, dato che aveva uno spirito organizzativo invidiabile ed era lui a portare avanti la baracca, controllando i dipendenti, ma a volte lo trovava seccante, come in quel momento. Non ricambiava assolutamente i suoi sentimenti, Lancelot lo sapeva, eppure sembrava non darsi mai per vinto.  
Finalmente, la gente iniziò ad arrivare, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo a James. Si mise ad accarezzare distrattamente Ganzo con una mano, mentre finiva la Burrobirra e pensava al solo oggetto dei suoi desideri… Lily Evans. Era partito tutto al primo anno, con una scommessa contro se stesso, e poi si era trovato invischiato nel suo stesso gioco. Lei aveva iniziato a piacergli seriamente, ma non ricambiava il suo interesse; anzi, ogni volta che lo vedeva urlava e non c’era verso di farla smettere, se non con Peter e quei miracolosi assorbenti.  
James sbatté il boccale ormai vuoto sul tavolo.  
“Ganzo.” disse, e il gatto alzò le orecchie “Quest’anno sarà diverso, vedrai. Quest’anno la farò cadere ai miei piedi, scommetto tutti i guadagni della serata.”  
Per tutta risposta, Ganzo iniziò a fare le fusa.


	6. Le serpi

**Le serpi**

Nella sala comune di Serpeverde erano rimasti in pochi: Mulciber a Avery, intenti a discutere di Quidditch – essendo loro i battitori della squadra –; Severus Piton e Regulus Black, che stavano giocando una partita a scacchi magici; Jimmy Gibbon, un compagno di Regulus, che accarezzava con amore Gorgo, il suo rospo.  
“Oggi è serata poker da Potter, vero?” chiese Mulciber, agguantando l’edizione serale della Gazzetta del Profeta e mettendosi gli occhiali per iniziare a leggerla. Aveva appena avuto un’accesa discussione con Avery a proposito dei falli di una partita giocata l’estate scorsa dalle Holiday Harpies, una sana lettura era quello che ci voleva per rilassarsi.  
“Pare di sì.” rispose Jimmy, che aveva iniziato a limonare pesantemente con il rospo. Avery distolse lo sguardo, schifato, e vide che Severus si stava agitando sulla sedia.  
“Reg, ti conviene vincere subito. Il nostro Sev ha un appuntamento con il bagno… Sbaglio?” disse, fra le risatine generali degli altri.  
Severus tentò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo, mentre Regulus rovesciava la scacchiera dicendo “Patta!” e metteva una mano nelle tasche, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Poco dopo tirò fuori un preservativo, che mise nelle mani di un Severus decisamente contrariato.  
“Prima o poi prova anche con una vera, no?”  
Lui lo fulminò con lo sguardo, per poi alzarsi e fiondarsi nei dormitori, con il pensiero fisso sulla seduta masturbatoria che lo aspettava. Si era persino fatto fare uno di quei quadri al cioccolato dell’artista misterioso che girava per la scuola… Dopo tante esitazioni, aveva rintracciato il mediatore – che si copriva sempre il volto con un cappuccio nero e si camuffava la voce – e aveva contrattato, per poi ritrovarsi una copia di Lily nuda a gambe aperte. I capelli erano stati fatti con del cioccolato al peperoncino e avevano una perfetta sfumatura rosseggiante.  
Mente Severus si chiudeva in bagno e dava sfogo alla sua passione segreta – non poi così segreta, dato che gli era valsa il soprannome di “segaman” o “pippaman” da parte dei compagni –, gli altri continuavano ad annoiarsi in sala comune.  
“Io vado.” disse ad un certo punto Regulus, appuntandosi meglio la spilla da Prefetto.  
“Perfetto, copri di nuovo il mio turno?” chiese Mulciber, che era stato nominato Caposcuola ma che non ci teneva proprio alle ronde “O devi vedere Marlene?”  
“Farò entrambe le cose.” rispose lui, nervosamente, per poi uscire.  
“Che palle.” borbottò Avery, accendendosi una canna “Ma si può sapere perché le ragazze vanno sempre a letto così presto? Non c’è niente da fare…”  
“Ehi, quella chi te l’ha data?” chiese Jimmy, staccandosi da Gorgo con uno strano suono viscido.  
“Lancelot McKinnon.”  
“Sei diventato frocio, per caso?” lo prese in giro Mulciber. Avery gli diede uno scappellotto.  
“Coglione. Lo sai che i Tassi sono fattoni: hanno la roba migliore.”  
“Lancelot…” mormorò Jimmy, osservando incantato il soffitto, mentre il rospo gracidava sonoramente. Mulcibert e Avery decisero bene di non commentare i gusti e la vita sessuale del ragazzo.

***

Nel frattempo, Regulus si stava dirigendo al settimo piano. Una volta arrivato di fronte alla porta della Stanza delle Necessità fece un cenno al guardiano, che gli rispose affermativamente.  
Regulus iniziò quindi ad allestire il suo banchetto, con un semplice colpo di bacchetta. Dal nulla apparvero un tavolino sgangherato e uno sgabello; ben presto il tavolo si riempì di preservativi, pillole e altri metodi contraccettivi, con accanto dei simpatici volantini sul sesso sicuro. Con un ultimo tocco di bacchetta, uno stendardo con scritto “Peace and love” e il relativo simbolo andarono a coprire il davanti del tavolo.  
Regulus era un pacifista convinto, un hippy che si giustificava con i compagni Serpeverde con “Per scopare vanno bene pure la Sanguesporco, basta che non restino incinta, no?” ma che, segretamente, era innamorato della vita e dell’amore, in qualsiasi forma si presentasse. Era per questo che non aveva esitato ad accettare la corte di Marlene, facendo di lei la sua ragazza ufficiale: era una Purosangue, perciò avrebbe incontrato l’approvazione della famiglia; era bella, cosa che non guastava mai; e lui aveva deciso di votare il suo cuore a quella ragazza.  
L’unica pecca nel loro rapporto era che lei sosteneva di essere contraria in tutto e per tutto alla sua aspirazione di diventare un Mangiamorte. Come darle torto? Regulus, però, non aveva avuto cuore di dirle che la sola idea di uccidere anche solo una mosca lo terrorizzava. In effetti, i suoi compagni lo consideravano un po’ strano, ma la cosa finiva lì. Nessuno si era mai chiesto quali fossero i desideri profondi di Regulus, a partire dalla sua famiglia, che lo aveva designato come unico figlio Black degno di essere chiamato tale. Il ragazzo si era trovato quindi senza via d’uscita: il suo nome era già stato fatto a Voldemort, la sua persona già venduta… Per ora, dato che nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva ancora ricevuto il marchio, lui era sempre riuscito a tirarsi fuori dalle “azioni” – come lo scherzo che avevano fatto alla MacDonald durante il suo quarto anno – ma non sapeva come se la sarebbe cavata una volta finita la scuola. Tremava al solo pensiero di dover torturare qualcuno, anche se sapeva che gli sarebbe stato chiesto di farlo come prova per diventare un degno Mangiamorte, per ricevere il marchio. Preferiva non pensarci.  
Così, mano a mano che l’elite fortunata di Potter arrivava per partecipare al torneo di poker, lui distribuiva gratis preservativi e volantini. Alle donne – rare, ma c’erano – distribuiva pillole e altri volantini.  
Dopo che tutte le persone previste per la serata furono arrivate, il buttafuori gli fece un altro cenno. Regulus ripulì tutto con un gesto della bacchetta e si avviò verso la torre di Corvonero, per incontrare Marlene. Ultimamente la sua ragazza lo faceva impensierire.

_“Reg, non facciamo mai cose zozze.” le aveva detto giusto l’altro giorno._   
_“Come no?” aveva risposto lui, sorpreso, mentre interrompeva la scia di baci dal suo collo verso il seno “Facciamo sempre l’amore! Anche adesso, cosa credi che succederà?”_   
_Lei aveva sbuffato._   
_“Amore, amore… Voglio un po’ di sano sesso violento! Qualcosa di insolito!” aveva risposto, per poi però non sollevare più nessuna obbiezione, mentre Regulus si dedicava al suo clitoride_

Era una cosa che non capiva. Lui era così buono! Tenero! Le ragazze non amavano le cose dolci? Da quando il mondo si era ribaltato?  
Regulus si infilò nella solita aula vuota e attese, osservando l’orologio impaziente. Alle dieci e mezza in punto, Marlene entrò, lasciando scivolare a terra il pesante mantello della divisa e mostrandosi con addosso solo un corpetto mozzafiato, azzurro e bronzo come i colori della sua casa.  
“Buonasera, amore… Mi farai divertire, stavolta?” chiese, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
Lui, che aveva strabuzzato gli occhi vedendosela comparire davanti così, si aprì in un sorriso dolce e sincero.  
“Sei bellissima.” le disse, scostandole una ciocca bionda dalla fronte.  
Lei sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
 _Ecco perché adoro Remus, lui almeno usa il suo rasta con inventiva!_ , si ritrovò a pensare, mentre Regulus, ignaro di tutto, aveva iniziato a baciarle delicatamente il collo, toccandola come se fosse fatta di un cristallo prezioso.  
Per un momento, Marlene si sentì in colpa. Lei amava Regulus, in linea di massima lo trovava un ragazzo a modo ed estremamente adorabile, per quello aveva scelto di provarci con lui. Ma a letto era così dolce, così _mieloso_. Troppo.  
Poi si ricordò che era anche la persona che predicava il sesso libero e protetto, così decise di infischiarsene alla grande. Fece l’ _amore_ con lui, pensando al prossimo incontro altamente erotico che avrebbe avuto con Remus Lupin di lì a una settimana.


	7. Lo scherzo

**Lo scherzo**

“Codaliscia, siamo tutti nelle tue mani.”  
“Sei sicuro di farcela?”  
“Zitto, cagnaccio! Ce la _deve_ fare, sono anni che progettiamo lo scherzo!”  
“Andiamo, calmatevi. Coda è un Malandrino serio e affidabile come tutti noi, no? Sono sicuro che ha capito l’importanza del suo compito.”  
James, Sirius e Remus si voltarono verso Peter, che era rimasto in piedi in mezzo al dormitorio senza dire niente.  
“Piuttosto, James…” chiese infine, deglutendo “Sei sicuro che sia… Beh, ecco… _Sicuro_? Sai cosa intendo.”  
James gli si avvicinò e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ganzo è addestrato bene. Non ti torcerà nemmeno un capello… O farei meglio a dire pelo.”  
“C’è tutto, quindi?” chiese Sirius, torcendosi le mani.  
Remus prese gli oggetti che si trovavano sul suo letto.  
“Mokessino con incantesimo estensivo irriconoscibile: c’è. Mantello dell’invisibilità: c’è.” così dicendo, lo spinse nel minuscolo borsellino “Fiale di pozioni: ci sono.” infilò dentro anche le quattro minuscole fiale; due in più del necessario, per ogni evenienza.  
I malandrini avevano lavorato sulla pozione per tutta l’estate, testandola su di loro e su Trina, l’Elfa Domestica dei Potter. Ora era sicura, senza alcun effetto collaterale, ed estremamente efficace.  
Avevano aspettato un mese esatto di scuola prima di mettere in atto il loro folle piano, perché si erano messi a studiare gli orari e le abitudini dei vari studenti per assicurarsi la massima riuscita. Dopotutto, quello era il loro ultimo anno… Si doveva aprire in maniera spettacolare, in un modo che nessuno si sarebbe potuto dimenticare facilmente.  
Remus fece avvicinare Ganzo e gli fissò il borsellino di Mokessino al collare, mettendogli dentro anche la Mappa Del Malandrino, per ogni evenienza.  
Poi, ad un cenno di James, Peter, deglutendo un’ultima volta, si trasfigurò in un topo.  
Ganzo abbassò la testa e aprì la bocca, consentendo al ragazzo di adagiarcisi dentro. Nella bocca del gatto faceva caldo e l’aria era molto umida, ma Peter cercò di sopportare. Sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo.  
Ganzo richiuse la bocca, stando attento a non ferire Peter, e lasciando al contempo la coda penzolare fuori.  
James aprì la porta dei dormitorio e seguì il gatto in Sala Comune, dove solo Frank e un pivello del primo anno erano presenti, data l’ora tarda – stavano finendo una partita di Sparaschiocco e sembravano entrambi molto concentrati –; infine aprì il buco del ritratto per far uscire il gatto.  
Ganzo, seguendo alla lettera le indicazioni del suo padrone, si spinse sempre più in giù, fino ai sotterranei. Superò la Sala Comune dei Tassorosso e il quadro che faceva da ingresso delle cucine; poi svoltò a destra e scivolò, silenzioso, attraverso una porta socchiusa.  
C’era un rumore infernale nella stanza, ma sarebbe stato d’aiuto.  
“Chi è là?”  
Un piccolo Elfo aprì a dismisura i suoi grandi occhi a palla.  
“Via, Lob, è un gatto, tu vede no?”  
Ganzo li fissò per qualche secondo, poi scivolò dietro le due enormi cisterne.  
“E che fa un gatto qua, eh?”  
“Hai visto che aveva un topo in bocca, no? Vorrà mangiarlo.”  
“Ma qua?”  
“Non sta a noi vedere cosa fa gli animali, Lob.”  
Appena fu in un punto abbastanza nascosto, Ganzo aprì la bocca e fece scivolare fuori Peter. Il ragazzo cercò di scrollarsi un po’ la saliva di gatto di dosso – ma la sua forma da topo non faceva lo stesso effetto che avrebbe fatto Sirius, in quel frangente – e, poi, si ritrasfigurò.  
Il bello della trasfigurazione in Animagus era che i vestiti erano naturalmente compresi in essa. Peter si ritrovò quindi vestito di tutto punto e, cosa più importante, con la bacchetta esattamente dove l’aveva lasciata, ovvero in tasca.  
Con un po’ di difficoltà, perché l’angolo in cui era rintanato era stretto dalle cisterne, riuscì ad aprire il borsello di Mokessino e ad estrarne il mantello dell’invisibilità e due delle fiale. Una volta indossato il mantello, si sentì un po’ più sicuro e si allontanò un po’ dall’angolo, raddrizzandosi meglio. Ganzo era seduto a terra e non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
Ora veniva la parte difficile.  
Le due cisterne erano quelle adibite alla raccolta e alla depurazione dell’acqua del lago, che era utilizzata dagli Elfi per cucinare. Ma, cosa più importante, era anche la sola acqua che gli Elfi fossero autorizzati a _bere_.  
Peter sussurrò un _Muffilato_ all’indirizzo dei due Elfi di guardia, per sicurezza. Ora il rimbombo delle cisterne avrebbe coperto qualsiasi altro suono, per loro.  
Codaliscia si mise le fiale in tasca e prese la bacchetta fra i denti, poi, un po’ scomodo per via del mantello, iniziò a salire sulle cisterne, utilizzando la piccola scaletta a misura di Elfo di cui erano provviste, di modo che questi potessero effettuare dei controlli periodici. Salì incespicando in più punti, ma non uno sbuffo uscì dalla sua bocca. Era a metà fra il terrorizzato – se l’avessero scoperto sarebbe stata la fine, per lui – e l’euforico – perché il suo animo da Malandrino si risvegliava sempre, in quelle circostanze.  
Era forse la prima volta che andava in missione da solo: in genere i Malandrini agivano in branco per gli scherzi organizzati con così ampio preavviso. Le scaramucce solite potevano anche essere partorite e messe in atto da un solo Malandrino, ma per una cosa come quella… C’era stato molto lavoro e molta pianificazione. Peter, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, sebbene non si sentisse all’altezza degli altri tre Malandrini, aveva avuto la sensazione di appartenere davvero a quel _gruppo_ di amici. Loro avevano messo nelle sue piccole e grasse mani da topo la riuscita dello scherzo più epico e spettacolare che Hogwarts avrebbe avuto l’onore di vedere. L’ultimo, quello con cui avrebbero fatto iniziare il loro ultimo anno con il botto.  
Peter riuscì ad arrivare in cima alla prima cisterna e si ingegnò per rimanere in equilibrio tenendosi con una sola mano. Prese la bacchetta con l’altra e, con un semplice incantesimo non verbale, aprì il coperchio che la teneva sigillata. Rimise la bacchetta in bocca e prese la fiala dai pantaloni, riuscendo in qualche modo a stapparla e a versarne il contenuto nella cisterna.  
Ripeté l’operazione anche con l’altra, poi, sentendosi molto più leggero, ridiscese e si rimise nell’angolino, togliendosi il mantello e rimettendo nel borsellino di Mokessino il tutto. Come ultima cosa annullò l’incantesimo Muffilato sugli Elfi, rimise la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni e si trasformò di nuovo in topo.  
Ganzo aprì la bocca e lui rientrò, stavolta avendo un po’ più di fiducia nel gatto. James lo aveva addestrato proprio bene: anche lui aveva l’anima di un Malandrino.  
“Ecco, vedi? Lo hai disturbato con i tuoi lamenti e adesso se ne va, Lob. Sei insensibile.”  
L’altro Elfo borbottò un “Meglio così.”, ma Ganzo, ormai, era già lontano.  
Avevano finito prima del previsto, quindi dovettero aspettare cinque minuti buoni prima che James, all’orario concordato, aprisse di nuovo la Sala Comune. Appena Ganzo entrò e la Signora Grassa si richiuse, Peter riprese il suo aspetto.  
“Puah, non ti consiglio un’esperienza simile. Stare nella bocca di un felino non è per niente confortevole, senza contare che è il mio nemico naturale, quando sono sottoforma di topo.”  
“Allora, com’è andata?!” chiese James, prendendo l’amico sottobraccio e dirigendosi nel dormitorio con lui.  
“Ho fatto tutto.”  
“Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Codaliscia.”

***

Il giorno seguente sembrava essere un martedì qualunque.  
I malandrini scesero a colazione in gruppo, come al solito, e come al solito James importunò la Evans, e Peter fu costretto ad intervenire mentre Remus scuoteva la testa e Sirius… Beh, il fatto che Sirius guardasse verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e sospirasse, in effetti, era un po’ fuori norma. Ma ormai era quasi due settimane che andava avanti.  
“Ehi, amico.” gli disse Remus, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla “Prima o poi mi dirai cosa succede?”  
“… È così sexy… Così insospettabile… E proprio per questo ancora più sexy… Mmmmh, ha il sapore di una fragola…”  
Remus rimase sconcertato per un attimo, poi scosse, di nuovo, la testa.  
“Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei innamorato…”  
“Forse, Luanostorta. Forse. Ma è l’unica donna che non avrò mai.”  
Sirius, infatti, aveva provato ad avvicinare di nuovo Minerva. La donna, nei primi tempi, lo evitava come la peste, ma poi… Ma poi gli aveva parlato, assicurandosi che nessuno sentisse. Il suo cipiglio era severo e, da lontano, sembrava davvero che i due non fossero altro che una professoressa scocciata e uno studente un po’ sfrontato.  
“Stammi bene a sentire, Black.” aveva esordito lei “Non succederà più ciò che è successo quel giorno. Ho promesso a me stessa, anni fa, che non sarei mai stata due volta con lo stesso studente. Questo sia per salvaguardare loro, che per salvaguardare me stessa. La mia si può forse definire una malattia; in ogni caso cerco l’appagamento sessuale senza nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. Non le darò modo di approfondire questo… Malsano attaccamento… Che sta dimostrando nei miei confronti. E, ora, considero il discorso chiuso per sempre.”  
Da quel giorno, Sirius alternava momenti di profondo sconforto a momenti di rimbecillimento totale, come quello che stava avendo ora.  
Remus stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma James lo interruppe.  
“Allora, Lunastorta… A che ora?”  
Il ragazzo prese dei fogli dalla cartella e controllò la mappa degli orari che aveva pianificato nella settimana precedente.  
“Noi adesso abbiamo due ore buche, dopo colazione, in cui fare quello che si deve con gli Elfi.” rispose, sottovoce “Poi l’azione vera e propria deve avvenire alle… Tre di pomeriggio. In quell’orario, come già verificato, solo quattro studenti di Corvonero, uno di Serpeverde, due di Tassorosso e due di Grifondoro non saranno in classe. Ho controllato i tavoli, inoltre, e nessuno sembra assente o malato. E gli studenti che non saranno a lezione saranno in biblioteca, per l’assurdo compito che Lumacorno ha rifilato a tutte le classi due giorni fa. Ho sentito Lancelot che se ne lamentava giusto ieri e stamattina Marlene mi ha confermato che una sua compagna più piccola e le altre di Corvonero assenti si troveranno lì a studiare, dato che prima hanno lezione.”  
“Perfetto, perfetto.” rispose James.  
Appena un posto più in là, Peter stava ancora tamponando il viso di Lily con un assorbente.  
“Andiamo, Lils! Non vedi la tua fortuna!” stava dicendo Alice, sbattendo le posate sul piatto per sottolineare il concetto.  
“NON-CHIAMARMI-LILS.” rispose lei, di nuovo arrabbiata. Non sopportava più quel nomignolo e le altre lo sapevano.  
Mary scuoteva il capo piano, mangiano il toast alla marmellata che aveva in mano, mentre Emmeline sembrava tutta persa nella contemplazione di una caccola uscita dal suo naso.  
Remus fece un cenno a Peter e agli altri, per richiamarli al loro compito. I Malandrini si alzarono dal tavolo assieme alle ragazze, ma, mentre loro si dirigevano ad Antiche Rune, i quattro salutarono tutti con affetto fingendo di tornare in Sala Comune, per poi prendere un passaggio segreto e, aiutati dalla Mappa del Malandrino, scendere nelle cucine.  
Gli Elfi sembravano del tutto normali, ma i malandrini sapevano che la pozione aveva fatto effetto. Un semplice gesto della bacchetta di James li fece fermare da qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Avevano gli occhi vacui e persi, ma la pozione non era pensata per far loro del male e il suo effetto si sarebbe esaurito nel giro di una giornata al massimo.  
“Adesso.” esordì James “Statemi bene a sentire. Mettetevi allineati su quattro file, forza. Fra poco sarà tutto finito.”  
La pozione con cui li avevano drogati, del tutto innocua per un essere umano, aveva la funzione di confonderli e obliviarli, dopo avergli fatto fare quello che volevano. Il loro compito era essenzialmente quello di accentuare il loro servilismo verso chi aveva prodotto la pozione, ma che non avrebbe fatto ricondurre né a loro né ai pozionisti i loro gesti.  
I Malandrini non pensavano di star facendo nulla di male. Dopotutto, non avevano intenzione di ferirli… Solo di fare uno scherzo epico. Gli Elfi erano il mezzo, non l’obiettivo.  
“Remus, le pergamene con le coppie.”  
Avevano assegnato ad ogni Elfo una persona, insegnante o studente che fosse.  
Remus distribuì le pergamene e ognuno di loro si mise in testa ad una fila di Elfi. Diedero loro l’ordine e, dopo un’ora abbondante, una volta che ebbero finito, James mosse la bacchetta per l’ultima volta, facendo tornare gli Elfi normali, che, senza ricordare nulla, si rimisero a pulire gli avanzi della colazione, come se non fosse passato neanche un secondo.  
I malandrini uscirono dalle cucine esausti, ma molto più leggeri ed emozionati del previsto. Tornarono nella Sala Comune badando a non farsi vedere da nessuno – la Mappa del Malandrino era utilissima, in certi casi – e aspettarono lì le ragazze, fingendo di fare i compiti.  
Dopo un pranzo estremamente vivace, i malandrini si recarono a Trasfigurazione con un’agitazione e un’aspettativa crescente, che si traducevano in spintoni e coppini e altre idiozie simili.  
“Ma quelli non stanno mai fermi?” chiese Emmeline, profondamente scocciata. La sera prima aveva cercato di avvicinare Sirius, ma lui non si era neanche accorto della sua presenza. Aveva scoperto che si era congedato da tutte le sue amanti senza nessuna spiegazione e si era sentita seccata e oltraggiata. Possibile che dovesse mettere la testa a posto proprio quando _lei_ aveva deciso di farselo? Ma, ovviamente, non si sarebbe data per vinta.  
Mary scrollò le spalle e continuò a parlare con Lily, per tenerla concentrata su di sé e non farle notare James. Una tempia che pulsava sulla testa della ragazza, però, le fece capire di non esserci riuscita poi così bene. Beh, almeno non si stavano scannando.  
Alice, invece, tutta contenta, trotterellava dietro a James, spostandosi la nappina che le pendeva davanti agli occhi. Quel giorno, infatti, indossava un cappello color giallo acceso con diverse nappine pendenti.  
Avevano Trasfigurazione con i Corvonero. I malandrini si sedettero in ultima fila, come loro consuetudine, mentre le ragazze si misero più avanti. Solo Alice sembrava indecisa, ma alla fine si risolse nel stare accanto a Lily ma girarsi ogni due secondi per lanciare occhiate ardenti a James.  
Frank, che si era accomodato vicino a James, ridacchiò sonoramente.  
“Potter, quando ti risolverai a vedere la realtà e a metterti con Alice, lasciando perdere Lily?”  
“Cosa?! Amico, sei pazzo?! La Evans è tutta la mia vita…”  
Sirius, che stava ascoltando la conversazione fra i due, si riscosse sentendo una zaffata di… Ma non poteva essere, erano troppo lontani…  
Girò la testa ed incontrò lo sguardo enorme e un po’ pazzo di Sibilla Cooman. Ma da quando Sibille Cooman profumava di fragoline di bosco?  
La ragazza gli lanciò un sorriso timido, o quello che doveva essere tale e che sembrava più una smorfia, poi si girò e si sedette proprio di fronte a lui, accanto a Dorcas e a Marlene.  
In quel momento entrò la professoressa McGranitt. Sirius sentì una musica in lontananza, come un coro d’angeli, mentre la professoressa si metteva in linea d’aria in modo che la Cooman le coprisse la parte inferiore del corpo. Una luce scese dal cielo e illuminò la via di Sirius. Il profumo di fragole l’avvolse e lui si abbandonò alla rivelazione celestiale che gli diede la soluzione di tutte le sue pene.  
Ma, adesso, non c’era tempo… Ad averlo intuito durante la mattinata, avrebbe cambiato alcune cose… Ma ormai era tardi…  
Pazienza. L’avrebbe fatto dopo.  
Remus si stava concentrando invece sulla lezione, masticando nervosamente la punta del suo rasta. Peter teneva in mano il rospo che avrebbero dovuto tramutare in un gatto e, di tanto in tanto, si asciugava il sudore con la manica della veste. Sembrava il più agitato di tutti, forse perché temeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto e che li avrebbero, infine, scoperti. E sarebbe saltato fuori che era stato proprio _lui_ a mettere la pozione nelle cisterne, di questo era sicuro.  
Mancavano pochi minuti alle tre e, improvvisamente, anche gli altri malandrini si fecero tesi. Si sforzarono tutti di seguire le spiegazioni della professoressa, ma fu proprio la posa rigida e l’assenza di chiacchiere a convincer Frank che qualcosa non andava.  
Stava giusto per picchiare nel fianco James, per domandargli cosa non andasse, quando accadde.  
Un piccolo ‘poff’ attutito fece girare metà classe, ma nessuno vide niente, e neppure ce ne fu il tempo.  
Ogni Elfo, resosi invisibile, afferrò la vittima designata e, con un altro breve ‘poff’, la smaterializzò altrove.  
E fu il panico.  
Severus Piton si ritrovò chiuso in un armadio dimenticato in un’aula vuota del quinto piano.  
Mulciber fece appena in tempo ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa – un ramo, scoprì poi – prima di cadere dalla cima di un abete secolare e finire spiaccicato a terra.  
Avery si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Sibilla in un’aula vuota sperduta da qualche parte vicino alla Torre di Astronomia.  
Marlene apparve con Remus in quella che sembrava essere una soffitta. Ovviamente, entrambi, dopo il primo sconcerto iniziale di lei, approfittarono della situazione.  
Frank si ritrovò appeso al lampadario dell’aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, assieme ad un altro studente Grifondoro del primo anno.  
Sirius aveva scelto il tetto come meta turistica, così si risolse per sdraiarsi e osservare il cielo, pensando all’illuminazione che aveva avuto a inizio lezione.  
James, ovviamente, trovò il modo di essere rinchiuso con la Evans in uno sgabuzzino, chiuso dall’esterno. Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché le sue urla compromisero buona parte del suo udito, fino ad allora perfetto.  
Alice si ritrovò in braccio ad una stupefatta McGranitt, che era seduta sul ciglio della Torre di Astronomia senza alcuna idea su come potesse esserci arrivata.  
Peter finì nel retro dell’ufficio di gazza con Gibbon e iniziò ad esplorare la zona – che conosceva molto bene – con uno strano sorriso diabolico dipinto sulla faccia.  
Una povera ragazza di Tassorosso era andata in bagno e si ritrovò nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde con gonna e mutande ancora abbassate, mentre un perplesso Lancelot la osservava con stupore misto a disgusto.  
Tutti gli studenti e tutti i professori, preside compreso, vennero smaterializzati da un luogo all’altro di Hogwarts senza avere la minima idea di come ciò fosse stato possibile.  
Per ripristinare l’ordine occorsero due giorni interi – l’ultimo studente ad essere trovato fu Regulus, che piangeva in uno sgabuzzino buio e dimenticato all’ultimo piano dei sotterranei – e nessuno, mai, riuscì a risalire ai colpevoli. Gli Elfi, che potevano essere stati i soli responsabili della smaterializzazione di massa, vennero interrogati ma giurarono di non saperne niente, o meglio, di non ricordarsi nulla di ciò che era successo.  
Alla fine, fu davvero lo scherzo più epico a cui Hogwarts abbia mai assistito.


	8. Conseguenze

** Conseguenze **

"Che è successo?" chiese Gibbon, guardandosi intorno con aria allarmata e torcendosi le mani.  
Peter stava frugando in uno dei cassetti dell'archivio.  
"Ho sentito dire dei tuoi gusti, Gibbon." rispose, ignorando la domanda e estraendo una chiave spessa e lucida "E mi chiedevo se ti andava di... Sperimentare."  
Il ragazzo fissò Peter con gli occhi sgranati: possibile che lui sapesse...? Che capisse...?  
Era la prima persona a non guardarlo con disgusto e compassione. Persino i suoi compagni Serpeverde erano turbati da lui, anche se cercavano di non darlo a vedere, e lui sarebbe diventato un Mangiamorte come loro per farsi accettare di più dal gruppo.  
E, adesso, un Grifondoro gli stava proponendo _qualcosa_. Assecondandolo, dandogli ragione.  
"Io... Tu... Che intendi?"  
Peter si avvicinò a uno scaffale di legno, dove stavano ammucchiati in degli scatoloni oggetti che un tempo dovevano essere stati pericolosi, requisiti agli studenti. Mise le mani in quel ciarpame e affondò deciso: si sentì un forte _click_ , e lo scaffale scivolò di lato, rivelando una piccola porticina di legno.  
Aveva scoperto quel posto anni prima, in una delle tante punizioni che si era preso con Gazza per merito/colpa dei Malandrini. Quella volta era stranamente solo, e avrebbe dovuto riordinare tutti gli oggetti confiscati... Invece aveva scoperto _il luogo._  
E gli si era aperto un mondo.  
Peter fece scattare la serratura e invitò Gibbon ad entrare prima di lui; poi si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Il Serpeverde avanzò, dapprima timoroso, poi incredulo.  
Un enorme letto tondo faceva bella mostra di sé in mezzo alla stanza, con un lenzuolo rosso vermiglio e cuscini abbinati. Alle pareti, da un lato pendevano diverse fruste e frustini, maschere e oggetti non meglio identificati: dall'altro una strana struttura di metallo simile ad un quadro svedese occupava tutto il posto. Laddove avrebbe dovuto esserci la finestra c'era invece un'enorme vetrina ripiena di vibratori e dilatatori e giochini strani pensati per le prestazione sessuali più fantasiose; la luce veniva dai quattro angoli della stanza e non sembrava avere fonte, e sul soffitto, proprio sopra il letto circolare, un enorme specchio dominava la scena, replicando le meraviglie di quel posto.  
Era _il luogo_.  
E lì, due anni prima, Peter Minus aveva trovato, scoperto e usato i giochi più strani, da solo e in compagnia, coltivando e affinando così il suo sapere sessuale.  
"Sei gay?" chiese Gibbon, osservando alternativamente lui e la stanza, con gli occhi spalancati.  
"No." rispose Peter, avvicinandosi alla parete e prendendo un frustino "Ma mi piace sperimentare."  
Aveva uno strano sorriso sul volto, mentre teneva fra le mani la frusta e la carezzava, dolcemente.  
Nessuno conosceva questo lato di lui, se non i suoi partner. Nessuno sapeva che, sotto la maschera del timido ragazzo un po' cicciottello, si nascondeva un Dio del Sesso.  
Gibbon sentì l'erezione pulsare contro i suoi pantaloni, a quella vista. Stava tremando dall'eccitazione, ed era bastato vederlo così, con quello sguardo e quel frustino. Oh, non vedeva l'ora che lo usasse...  
"Girati." disse Peter "E spogliati."  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
"Prima regola." esordì Peter, camminando e iniziando a far schioccare la frusta, mentre osservava la schiena magra e pallida del ragazzo "Non si parla del _luogo_. Con nessuno. Se lo fai, sarò costretto a cancellarti la memoria come prima cosa, e poi potresti... Non so, svegliarti una mattina senza mignoli, e non sapresti come è successo, mai."  
Gibbon avvertì un fremito.  
"Sì, signore."  
"Seconda regola." continuò Peter, camminando a zigzag, per avvicinarsi più lentamente al ragazzo "Non si usa il _luogo_ senza la mia autorizzazione. Questo posto è mio e mio soltanto, e quando usciremo di qui ti sarai già dimenticato come entrare. Se hai delle esigenze, potrai chiedere a me."  
"Sì, signore." rispose di nuovo Gibbon. Sentiva Peter sempre più vicino, e di conseguenza le sue gambe tremavano sempre di più.  
"Terza regola." concluse Peter, arrivando alle spalle del ragazzo "Non ti avvicinerai a me a lezione, né in un altro luogo e/o momento dove possano vederci. Se mi devi parlare per usare il _luogo_ , o per usarlo con me, sebbene io non sia a tua disposizione sempre, assicurati che nessuno ci senta o ci veda."  
Peter premette il manico del frustino sulla schiena di Gibbon, costringendolo ad inginocchiarsi.  
"Sì, signore." ripose di nuovo lui, più eccitato che mai.  
"Bravo bambino."  
Peter sorrise, portando in alto la frusta. Poi, lo colpì.  
Gibbon si era aspettato il dolore, ma quello... Era un pizzicorio strano, diverso. La frusta aveva schioccato, ma lui non sentiva la carne bruciare, solo... Solletico.  
"M-ma... Il dolore..."  
"Questa non è una frusta vera. Non sei ancora abbastanza allenato per _quella_." spiegò Peter, colpendolo ancora.  
Era eccitante allo stesso modo. Gibbon si sentiva come un cane, che il padrone compiaceva gradualmente. Un ordine eseguito bene, un croccantino. Ne aveva ancora di strada da fare, per poter mangiare tutto il suo pasto... E l'attesa lo faceva fremere.  
"Gattona fino al letto." ordinò Peter, iniziando a slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
Si sarebbe divertito, oh sì se si sarebbe divertito! Gibbon aveva tendenze e fantasie, e lui l'avrebbe fatto suo e ammaestrato per la pratica. Era così bello lavorare su un soggetto così... _Malleabile_.  
Era il padrone del mondo, in quel momento; aveva tutto ciò che desiderava.  
"Sì, signore."  
Peter lo osservò gattonare e salire sul letto; lo vide prostrarsi e offrire la sue grazie, osservandolo di sottecchi.  
Sorrise, mentre i pantaloni ormai slacciati calavano del tutto, e lui li lasciava dietro di sé e andava verso la sua vittoria.

***

Sirius si era preso il resto della mattinata libera, vagando sul tetto e osservando il cielo.  
La soluzione alla sua prima e unica vera cotta era a portata di mano, e lui era stato cieco per così tanto tempo. Sarebbe bastato un po' di bagnoschiuma alla fragolina di bosco - che già aveva, ben nascosto fra una pila di vestiti vecchi e abbandonati sul fondo del suo baule, e che annusava nei momenti di maggior disperazione, ovviamente lontano dagli occhi di tutti - e tutto si sarebbe risolto da sé. Sarebbe stato come... Come stare con _lei_.  
E nessuna ragazza era migliore di Sibilla Cooman, dato il ruolo che proprio essa aveva avuto durante il primo e unico rapporto con Minerva McGranitt.  
Quando i crampi allo stomaco sostituirono le farfalle effervescenti, Sirius aprì uno dei lucernari con un incantesimo e appellò una delle scale a pioli poggiate sul muro di quella soffitta abbandonata. Scese stando ben attento a non cadere né a sgualcirsi i vestiti, e poi richiuse tutto e s'incamminò verso la Sala Grande.  
Lo accolsero un depresso James, a cui sembravano fumare le orecchie, e un soddisfatto Remus, che aveva come al solito la faccia immersa in un libro.  
"Buongiorno, miei eccelsi amici." li salutò, sedendosi fra i due "Che si dice? E che fine ha fatto Peter?"  
James mugugnò qualcosa, lanciando un'occhiata a metà fra l'adorante e il terrorizzato all'altro lato del tavolo, dove un'indispettita Evans stava squarciando il suo pasticcio di carne. Emmeline, seduta accanto a lei, preferiva staccarsi ciocche di capelli e leccarne la forfora.  
"Credo" intervenne Remus, allontanando il libro dalla faccia solo per consentire alla forchetta di arrivare alla bocca "Che Peter si stia ancora godendo la vacanza. Comunque va abbastanza bene, tu?"  
"Io, miei cari fratelli." annunciò Sirius, servendosi di costine e annegandole nel ketchup "Ho intenzione di diventare monogamo."  
James sputò il Succo di Zucca che stava bevendo, inondando una bambinetta del primo anno davanti a lui. Remus trovò più conveniente abbassare il libro in modo teatrale e alzare un solo sopracciglio in segno di disappunto e sconcerto.  
"Tu?!" urlò James, dopo che ebbe finito di tossire "Tu monogamo?!"  
"Chi sarebbe la fortunata, scusa?" intervenne Remus, sempre con quell'aria di incredulo distaccamento. Per lui, era come quando Sirius si era messo in testa di allevare Puffole Pigmee: ogni sua idea folle era un fallimento, non riusciva a portarla a termine. Le venti Puffole che in qualche modo si era procurato erano morte dopo appena una settimana, e Remus, adesso, tutt'al più poteva temere per l'incolumità della sfortunata ragazza.  
"Dato che Minnie non accetta di avere un rapporto esclusivo." sospirò Sirius, girandosi verso il tavolo degli insegnanti deserto - erano tutti impegnati nel recupero dei dispersi, o si erano persi essi stessi - "Ho deciso che Sibilla Cooman sarà la mia ragazza, ma non chiedetemi perché. E' una questione riservata."  
James sbatté le palpebre più volte, poi corrugò la fronte, infine scosse la testa. Quando gli sembrò di riuscire a formulare un discorso articolato, alzò le dita della mano destra, mente con la sinistra le toccava come a sottolineare i punti di un punto elenco.  
"Sirius. Monogamia. Sibilla Cooman. Riservatezza. ... Non possono davvero stare tutte nella stessa frase, ma che dico, nello stesso contesto... Il mondo imploderebbe."  
"Questa volta mi trovo a dover dare ragione a Ramoso. Felpato, l'hai combinata grossa... Se queste sono le tue vere intenzioni."  
"Lo giuro sul mio pelo di cane."  
James lo osservò inorridito: se giurava sul suo pelo, allora era davvero serio.  
Remus si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
"Appena diventerai pelato perché te ne sarai fatta un'altra, amico, non venire a piangere da me." concluse; poi ci ripensò: "Piuttosto, lei lo sa?"  
"Cosa?"  
"La Cooman lo sa di essere la tua... Uhm... 'Ragazza'?"  
"Ah... No. Dettagli, dettagli: lo saprà presto."  
"E se ti rifiutasse?" intervenne James.  
Sirius scoppiò nella sua solita risata simile a un latrato, e rise talmente forte che parecchie teste si girarono.  
"Amico." rispose poi, una volta riuscito a riprendere fiato, dando una pacca sulla spalla a James "Guarda che io sono Sirius Black, il figo della scuola. Non sono sfigato-Potter, che si fa mettere sotto da una Evans qualunque."  
James, di nuovo di malumore, tornò borbottando al suo piatto; mentre Remus aveva già ripreso quello strano connubio di lettura/cibo che solo lui sembrava poter portare a termine con successo.  
Sirius sorrise, tranquillo e soddisfatto, prima di immergere il viso in quella poltiglia rossa che era diventato il suo piatto e di azzannare una costina, proprio come avrebbe fatto un cane.

***

"Non va affatto bene!" esclamò Alice, battendosi un pugno sul palmo aperto dell'altra mano "Di questo passo, nessuna di noi riuscirà a vincere la scommessa!"  
Emmeline, che si stava mangiando le unghie dei piedi seduta sul letto, alzò uno sguardo annebbiato su Alice; così come Mary, che stava passando un assorbente bagnato sulla fronte di Lily (la ragazza era sdraiata sul letto, con i piedi sporgenti e immersi in una bacinella piena d'acqua calda e altri assorbenti. Dopo aver dovuto sopportare Potter così a lungo, e ad una distanza così ravvicinata, per buona parte della mattina... Beh, le era venuto una specie di esaurimento nervoso).  
"Che scommessa?" chiese Mary, mentre Emmeline faceva sporgere un pezzo d'unghia dalle labbra.  
"Ma come?!" esclamò Alice, alzando le braccia al cielo "Ve lo siete scordate?! La scommessa di farci un Malandrino a testa prima di Natale!"  
"Ah." commentò di nuovo la ragazza, tornando ad occuparsi di Lily.  
Alice si fece cadere di schianto sul letto.  
"Siete impossibili." sussurrò, per poi chiedere, a voce più alta "Melly, come va con Sirius?"  
"Uhm." rispose lei. Non voleva dire la verità, ovvero che era stata rifiutata senza alcuna spiegazione, così cercò di temporeggiare "Non ci ho ancora provato. Domattina ci parlo..." aggiunse, vedendo gli occhi della ragazza assottigliarsi, come quelli della McGranitt "Promesso."  
"Mary? Te e Remus?"  
Mary scrollò le spalle "In questo momento, Lily ha più bisogno di me."  
Alice sbuffò.  
"E tu, Lily? Ci hai provato con Peter?" chiese, ignorando totalmente le condizioni dell'amica.  
Un mugugnio indistinto le arrivò in risposta.  
"Beh, _io_ , a differenza vostra, _ho provato_ a parlare con James."  
Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio.  
"... Non è andata, vero?" si arrischiò poi a chiedere Emmeline.  
Alice si rialzò ancora in piedi, camminando per la stanza ed emanando un'energia furiosa.  
"No! Quell'idiota ha in mente solo Lily, e Lily di qua, e Evans di là! Accidenti, rossa! Gli hai ridotto le orecchie a un colabrodo e lui ti vuole _ancora_! Quando caspita si deciderà ad aprire gli occhi?!"  
Lily non si sforzò neanche di decifrare le urla della compagna. Il suo cervello le faceva visualizzare una sola linea piatta, che scorreva dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Le sue orecchie filtravano qualsiasi suono convertendolo in un "biiiiiip" tutto sommato rilassante.  
"Ali, credo che Lily abbia bisogno di riposo, non delle tue urla." cercò di fermarla Mary.  
"Non...!" stava per iniziare lei, per poi fermarsi di botto. Forse si era resa conto solo ora delle effettive condizioni di Lily "E va bene, hai ragione. Mi inventerò qualcosa." concluse, sconfitta, prima di ficcarsi sotto le coperte.  
Doveva elaborare un piano come minimo geniale.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

***

Sibilla Cooman arrancò fino al dormitorio di Corvonero, lo sguardo più allucinato del solito – il che era tutto dire.  
“Che è successo?” chiese Marlene, mangiando uno di quegli snack dietetici – in realtà, un trionfo di cioccolato e porcate simili, che era incantato per evanescere dopo esser stato masticato.  
“I-io… I-io… Lui…” balbettò Sibilla, confusa.  
“Ehi, ehi. Dorcas poggiò il libro di Aritmanzia che stava leggendo e andò verso la compagna, accompagnandola al suo letto e facendola sedere “Respira profondamente, poi parla.”  
Sibilla fece come gli era stato detto, ma non riusciva a fermare il suo cuore, che batteva impazzito.  
Le era sembrato tutto un sogno, eppure era così reale…  
“Sirius Black.” disse, infine, non riuscendo ad aggiungere altro.  
“Oh, Silly! Ci sei andata ancora a letto?”  
Marlene la stava guardando con disappunto. Sibilla scosse la testa, raccogliendo le forze per dire ciò che era successo.  
“… Mi ha chiesto di diventare la sua ragazza.” sussurrò infine, con aria sognante.  
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio.  
“COSA?” esclamò poi Dorcas, mentre Marlene era ancora bloccata con un dolcetto in mano.  
“Lui… Lui ha detto… Che vuole che sia la sua _sola_ e _unica_ ragazza. Mi ha regalato un bagnoschiuma…”  
Sibilla tirò fuori dalla borsa il bagnoschiuma alle fragoline di bosco e si fece cadere sul letto stringendoselo al petto, sconfitta dall’emozione.  
Niente avrebbe potuto turbare quel momento, nemmeno Marlene che si era messa ad urlare, sconvolta: “E TU CI CREDI?!”.  
Era stata una giornata perfetta.  
 


	9. Il festival delle mutande - I parte

** Il festival delle mutande – I parte **

James era salito su un tavolo in Sala Comune e, dopo essersi procurato chissà come un bicchiere e un cucchiaio e dopo aver impedito l’uscita a praticamente tutta la Casa, picchiettò per richiamare l’attenzione su di sé. La maggior parte dei suoi compagni brontolavano per essere in ritardo per la colazione, ma, dopo i primi graffi, nessuno aveva più osato forzare l’uscita. Dopotutto, c’era Gonzo a guardia con il resto dei malandrini.   
James picchiò più forte sul bicchiere e attese il silenzio, prima di parlare.   
“Gente.” esordì, come un comandante che si rivolge alle sue truppe “So che anche voi, come me, state attendendo l’evento più importante a cui Hogwarts abbia mai assistito. So che non vedete l’ora di rinnovare la tradizione di un Grifondoro vincente… E so anche che, l’anno prossimo, rimpiangerete la mia presenza. Perché sì, fino a questo momento sono stato io a condurvi alla vittoria in questa importante giornata. E perché sì, questa è la mia ultima occasione per risplendere, e intendo farlo in grande stile.”   
Ora l’attenzione si era risvegliata, e tutti avevano capito dove intendesse andare a parare.   
“Domenica prossima, con il benestare del Preside, sarà dato il via al nostro giorno, al giorno più importante dell’anno. Non dobbiamo lasciarci sfuggire quest’occasione! Dobbiamo corrompere e ingannare le altre Case, per arrivare alla vittoria! Dobbiamo restare uniti, e organizzare qualcosa che rimanga nella memoria di tutti! Perché, gente, domenica prossima sarà… Il Festival delle mutande!”   
Grida di acclamazione accompagnarono quella frase, e James aspettò che si placarono, prima di iniziare ad esporre il suo Piano.   
Il festival delle mutande era una tradizione antica, antica forse quanto Hogwarts stessa.   
Celebrata per la maggior parte di nascosto, una sfida fra Case tramandata oralmente da studente a studente, solo con il preside Albus Silente si era potuta celebrare alla luce del sole. In genere, Silente affiggeva a inizio anno in bacheca la data prevista per il gioco – una domenica –, esonerava gli studenti dal fare i compiti per la settimana successiva e sospendeva le lezioni il lunedì.   
Era una gara che era tenuta in gran conto, per lui.   
Ed era anche tenuta in gran conto da tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts.   
Durante il Festival delle mutande, gli studenti portavano con sé una mutanda contrassegnata in modo speciale – parte dell’uniforme scolastica –, che era indicata per mostrare casa d’appartenenza e per non essere replicabile. L’obbiettivo di ogni Casa era quello di accaparrarsi il numero maggiore di mutande, ovviamente, che venivano poi trasformate in punti dal preside in persona – questa era una novità introdotta da Silente – e, alla fine, la Casa che aveva raccolto il maggior numero di mutande avrebbe avuto diritto ad un premio.   
Il modo in cui venivano raccolte le mutande doveva essere leale. Ovvero, ogni Casa poteva organizzarsi al proprio interno per ideare qualcosa – uno spettacolo, una recita, una mostra ecc – che sarebbe stato aperto a tutti gli studenti, e alla fine gli studenti avrebbero scelto a chi donare il proprio paio di mutande.   
Il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata la conta, seguita da una grande festa per il vincitore e all’assegnazione dei premi. Ovviamente, il Festival era aperto a tutte la classi e a tutti gli anni, ma con il tempo si erano imposte due versioni dello stesso: fino al terzo anno si sarebbero organizzate cose adatte per quella fascia d’età; dal quarto in poi si sarebbe stati considerati ‘adulti’ per poter partecipare alla ‘vera’ competizione, dove il maggior numero di mutande veniva raccolto.   
L’idea di James venne accolta con diversi boati di approvazione. Quell’anno non sarebbero stati soli, dato che James si era già accordato con Lancelot e buona parte degli altri Tassorosso. Ovviamente le mutande sarebbero state raccolte distintamente, ma entrambe le Case avevano valutato che lavorare insieme avrebbe attirato più clienti. E, poi, i Tassorosso non erano esibizionisti come i Grifondoro, quindi non si sarebbero potuti far concorrenza a vicenda, nonostante tutto.   
Quella settimana la passarono quindi a sistemare il luogo, che ovviamente sarebbe stato la Stanza delle Necessità, dove di solito si teneva la bisca clandestina di James. Pochi tavoli da gioco, quella volta, ma diversi tavolini erano rivolti verso un palco gigante, e la stessa zona bar si era spostata e ingrandita. Parecchi studenti rubarono alcolici dalle cucine o li acquistarono ad Hogsmeade, predisponendo il tutto. I Tassorosso, noti per la loro merce di qualità, fecero rifornimento di vari tipi di droga. I Grifondoro, invece, andarono alla ricerca dei vestiti – e non – adatti per il loro spettacolo, e studiarono le varie coreografie.   
Durante questa settimana, anche Corvonero e Serpeverde si erano dati da fare, separatamente però.   
Corvonero aveva trovato il luogo adatto; un intero piano del castello dove allestire la mostra con il ricevimento. Le tre ragazze del settimo anno, ovvero Marlene, Dorcas e Sibilla avevano dato il via al progetto e si sarebbero messe in gioco in prima persona, assieme ad alcune più giovani.   
A Serpeverde, avevano organizzato qualcosa di totalmente diverso, trovando un corridoio appartato di Hogwarts dove si aprivano diverse porte, e dividendo gli organizzatori della cosa in base a ‘ruoli’ specifici. Per i più piccoli era stato trovato un posto simile, dove però i passatempi sarebbero stati più innocenti – ma non troppo. Gli studenti designati per svolgere i compiti per la fascia d’età maggiore erano Piton, Mulciber, Avery e Gibbon. Tutti e quattro avevano dato prova di intendersi della propria area di competenza, oltre che di avere una resistenza sorprendente.   
Finalmente, dopo che il castello era rimasto in fermento e che gli stessi professori avevano ormai rinunciato a far lezione, Albus Silente diede il via al festival, provocando un boato di entusiasmo.

***

Grifondoro aveva raccolto già un bel po’ di mutande, donate da spasimanti a Sirius Black. Il ragazzo, infatti, stava girando per il castello a petto nudo, tenendo in alto un palo con infisso in cima uno stendardo di Grifondoro, e che aveva sul legno diversi appigli per appendere le mutande. Si era anche colorato il viso con del rosso e dell’oro, che gli davano l’aria di un selvaggio dalla bellezza esotica e impeccabile.  
Era stato James a suggerirgli quella _mise_ , dato che, secondo lui, era meglio prendere un vantaggio decisivo prima dello spettacolo finale, che qualcuno si sarebbe potuto perdere per visitare le cose offerte dalle altre case – _pazzi_ , ma avrebbero potuto farlo realmente.   
L’unico problema della _mise_ di Sirius era che parecchie ragazze svenivano prima di riuscire ad appendere le mutande, tanto erano emozionate dai lineamenti perfetti del loro angelo.  
I pochi Serpeverde che incrociavano nei corridoi – quelli che non stavano sistemando le ultime cose in vista della serata – li osservavano disgustati, prendendoli in giro e insultandoli. Nulla, però, avrebbe corrotto il buon umore di James, che sembrava avanzare deciso verso la vittoria.  
Sibilla Cooman incrociò il suo amato in corridoio, mentre procedeva verso il luogo scelto da Corvonero, con diverse tovaglie di lino fra le braccia. Sorrise, e Sirius le fece un cenno del capo.  
Non se la sarebbe presa per quel giorno e quella sera, così come Sirius non si era opposto al _suo_ , di lavoro. Entrambi sapevano che il Festival delle mutande era troppo importante per litigare, non ne valeva la pena.  
E, poi, Sibilla aveva constato con sgomento – assieme alle sue compagne – che Sirius aveva mantenuto la parola, e che non era più stato con nessun’altra dopo averle detto che la voleva come sola e unica ragazza. Marlene e Dorcas non riuscivano a capacitarsene, ma lei veleggiava in un’atmosfera di sogno e non aveva intenzione di rinunciarci.  
Chi non era impegnato direttamente nei preparativi – o svolgeva compiti di _supporto_ , come Sirius – vagava per il castello appendendo striscioni e cartelloni, comunicando ora e luogo di ritrovo per l’inizio del Festival vero e proprio.  
Alla fine, tutti vennero informati.  
Grifondoro: Settimo piano, ingresso accompagnato, ore 20.00.  
Tassorosso: Settimo piano, ingresso accompagnato, ore 20.00.  
Corvonero: Decimo piano, dopo il terzo corridoio a destra, ore 20.00  
Serpeverde: Sotterranei, quinto corridoio a sinistra, ore 20.00.  
Sarebbe stata una sfida interessante.  
 


	10. Il festival delle mutande - II parte

**Il festival delle Mutande – Parte II**

 

_Corvonero_

 

Marlene aveva appena dato gli ultimi _ritocchi_ ai vari costumi, mentre i ragazzi non direttamente coinvolti cucinavano e portavano in tavola il buffet – o, meglio, ordinavano agli Elfi cosa fare.

Tutto doveva essere pronto per le otto in punto.

“Ecco fatto.” disse infine, osservando il capezzolo rosa di Sibilla contornato da due cerchi, blu e bronzo “E ricordatevi: il motto è ‘guardare ma non toccare senza permesso’. E se volete dare il permesso, beh, prima esigete il pagamento, quantomeno.”

Le tette e i pettorali all’aria, uniti a costumi striminziti o evidenzia-pacco, non erano le sole cose su cui la casa di Corvonero puntava: accanto al cibo, sempre ben accetto, era in corso una mostra. Ogni studente si era preparato su un argomento, aveva sviluppato un progetto o si era dato all’arte – cercando di eguagliare l’artista della cioccolata, a giudicare dai soggetti – e, chiunque fosse stato interessato, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che rivolgersi al curatore specifico di ogni cosa.

Chi invece aveva partecipato mettendo a disposizione solo il proprio corpo decorato, come Marlene e Sibilla – che avevano però curato l’organizzazione generale dell’evento – si sarebbe occupato del buffet, servendo gli ospiti con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Finalmente le otto arrivarono e, a parte il ritardo di un ragazzo del quinto anno che doveva occuparsi delle bevande, tutto filò liscio come l’olio.

I primi ospiti iniziarono ad entrare nella sala a gruppetti, osservando tutto con interesse. Le mostre più ‘professionali’ – come lo studio sulla modalità di rigenerazione di una fenice, ad esempio – vennero subito lasciate perdere a favore della mostra di quadri di Paul Corner, l’artista del quinto anno che aveva cercato di replicare i lavori del Cioccolatore utilizzando tempere Babbane dai colori accesi, per dare più vivacità alle opere.

Una discreta quantità di mutande iniziò ad accumularsi nei cestelli sparsi per la sala e Marlene sorrise, permettendo ad un Tassorosso del penultimo anno di leccarle un capezzolo davanti a tutti e stringendo in mano il pegno della sua vittoria.

 

 

_Tassorosso_

 

Nessuno aveva mai proibito il fatto che le mutande si potessero semplicemente _comprare_ , ma, dato che sarebbe stato molto di cattivo gusto, Lancelot aveva dato fondo al patrimonio dei McKinnon – o quantomeno alla sua parte di eredità – per utilizzare una maniera intelligente per vincere.

I Tassorosso avevano una certa nomea nel castello e, beh, lui aveva intenzione di sfruttarla tutta. Era dall’estate prima che si preparava, girando fra i Babbani e comprando _roba_ buona: ed ecco che, ora, in questa giornata, in via del tutto eccezionale, le sue scorte si sarebbero spalancate in cambio di mutande.

Sigarette, sigari, fumo, droghe… Aveva tutto. E _tutto_ sarebbe stato dato, ma solo in cambio di quelle preziosissime mutande.

Lancelot osservava i suoi dipendenti al lavoro, dal tavolino personale che si era scelto quella sera – lo stesso che usava sempre James quando controllava la bisca, anche se ora era stato spostato tutto. Lui non lavorava, dopotutto – se non rare eccezioni, sempre per servire James, la sua cotta inavvicinabile. Si gustava solo il frutto dei suoi galeoni convertiti in sterline, con un boccale di Burrobirra in mano. Osservava le ceste, che si stavano riempiendo di mutande, e pensava.

Il fatto era che non era possibile tenere conto di tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts. Non era _matematicamente_ possibile. In effetti ci aveva provato con Marlene, un anno, per poi desistere: quando gli studenti arrivavano ad Hogwarts scendendo dal treno sembravano un _fiume in piena_ , eppure se si pensava ai singoli individui si arrivava alla conclusione che c’erano forse cinque, sei studenti per sesso per anno per casa, cosa che portava ad avere una cinquantina di studenti per anno, cosa che portava ad avere circa trecentocinquanta studenti in totale. _Ma_. Ma ciò si scontrava con la Sala Grande e lo stadio sempre pieni, che potevano contenere più di cinquecento persone; e, soprattutto, cosa che più lo interessava, ciò si scontrava con _la conta delle mutande_. In effetti, matematicamente parlando, bisognava escludere gli studenti dei primi tre anni, e questo portava il calcolo iniziale a… Circa duecento mutande disponibili. Eppure, fra loro e i Grifondoro avevano già raggiunto quella cifra, ne era certo – dato che stava osservando con meticolosità dall’inizio di tutto – e _non era possibile_.

Lancelot scosse la testa, dopo aver bevuto un altro sorso di Burrobirra. Tutti gli anni era così, e tutti gli anni si dava dello stupido. Avrebbe dovuto imparare, ormai, che gli studenti erano certi solo quando appartenevano alla stessa casa e allo stesso anno, ad altre relazioni esterne abbastanza prossime di amore/odio – lui sapeva chi erano le amiche di Marlene e gli amici di James, ad esempio, così come James e gli altri Grifondoro conoscevano i Serpeverde – e poi basta. Se provava ad andare indietro con gli anni si perdeva e facce nuove sembravano arrivare sempre, e non erano tutti primini. Negli anni passati alcuni ‘nuovi’ erano stati persino più grandi di lui.

Comunque.

La vera pecca di tutta questa _a-matematicità_ degli studenti era quella di non poter tenere una vera conta fedele. Solo a fine giornata il Preside – l’unico, a quanto pareva, che era in grado di tenere traccia degli studenti – avrebbe contato e avrebbe decretato il vincitore.

Ma questo rendeva la sua strategia di osservatore inutile e snervante.

Dopo l’ennesimo calice di Burrobirra svuotato Lancelot, con un sospiro, si decise a lasciare il tavolo e ad andare ad assistere allo spettacolo dei Grifondoro, che era in corso da ormai mezz’ora.

 

 

_Serpeverde_

 

I Serpeverde avevano organizzato una casa chiusa. Molto semplicemente.

Regulus stava all’inizio del corridoio designato, con una sua scrivania piena di contraccettivi Babbani e dei cesti per le mutande. C’erano anche dei _depliant_ per la selezione del ragazzo e/o della ragazza, ognuno con delle specifiche. All’occorrenza, Regulus elencava pregi e difetti di ognuno.

“Nella prima stanza a destra c’è il dominatore. Con lui preparatevi a del sesso violento, al piacere scaturito dal dolore. Ci sono molti giocattoli interessanti e ogni vostra fantasia da sottomesso sarà soddisfatta.

Nella seconda, sempre a destra, avrete invece la sua controparte: il sottomesso. Anche quella stanza è provvista di innumerevoli giochini, ma sarete _voi_ ad usarli. La parola d’ordine per quando si supera il limite è ‘rospo’, ma fidatevi, non la userà mai. E’ solo perché si sappia, ecco.

Nella prima stanza a sinistra, invece, abbiamo un bell’esemplare di _maschio alfa_ romantico, che vi stupirà con la sua bellezza e si occuperà con amore e passione delle vostre voglie. Sesso molto romantico, infarcito di paroline dolci e gesti esperti.

Nella seconda, invece, ci sarà il masturbatore seriale. Per chi si eccita solo vedendo un’altra persona eccitarsi. Lui ha stabilito il record di masturbazioni consecutive con eiaculazione copiosa e schizzante, quindi sarà sempre fresco e disponibile per voi, anche se avete strani feticismi come quello di farvi venire negli occhi.”

Dall’altra parte del corridoio, una ragazza del quinto anno stava esponendo le stesse cose, ma riferite alle donne che si erano offerte volontarie per intrattenere gli ospiti.

In teoria il ‘corridoio chiuso’ doveva offrire la massima riservatezza ai clienti, ma nella pratica Regulus stava compilando una tabella per tenere il conto della stanza scelta dalle varie persone. Sfida Serpeverde, come ogni anno. Loro non si limitavano a voler vincere il Festival delle Mutande, no: loro volevano primeggiare anche all’interno della stessa casa, o meglio, chi si era offerto volontario per donare la propria prestazione lo faceva anche con quello spirito. Il premio di quell’anno non era stato ancora deciso: solitamente, era un pegno che gli altri concorrenti pagavano al vincitore e, per questo, scelto dal vincitore stesso.

Regulus aveva il compito di tenere i conti sia perché non gareggiava – era felicemente fidanzato, dopotutto – sia perché la sua onestà trasudava da ogni poro. Ogni tanto Mulciber gli dava del ‘bambino candido’, e a ragione.

Era anche molto professionale con i clienti. Elencava le informazioni richieste senza alcuna particolare inflessione della voce; osservava i volti con uno sguardo da ‘non ti sto giudicando per quello che fai, vai e ama in pace’. Però, quando arrivò _quella_ persona e scelse _quella_ porta, beh, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

 

 

_Grifondoro_

 

James aveva imbastito lo spettacolo senza tenere un tema centrale, ma confidando che l’accozzaglia di colori e costumi diversi avrebbero attirato il maggior numero di pubblico, soprattutto femminile.

Ed in effetti, l’unica ragazza che si era prestata per lo spettacolo era nientedimeno che Alice Prewett.

La poteva capire, dopotutto. Quel mix di pailettes e lustrini avrebbe fatto impazzire chiunque, con un gusto come il suo.

Dunque, per quell’anno si erano adattati e tutti trattavano Alice come la reginetta, la perla rara che era e che avrebbe loro permesso di far colpo sui maschietti. Se la tenevano come spuntino finale, per così dire. La ciliegina sulla torta dei detti Babbani.

“Bene, ragazzi e ragazze.” annunciò James, battendo le mani, dopo che Mary ebbe finito di applicargli il mascara volumizzante “E’ tempo di entrare in scena. Non lasciamo tutte le mutande ai Tassi, intesi?”

“Sì, capo!” risposero in coro Remus, Peter, Frank e Alice. Sirius aveva fatto la sua parte quella mattina proprio per avere la serata libera.

E poi incominciò la musica.

Emmeline, nella sua disgustosità, aveva infatti un pregio: era una finissima estimatrice di musica Babbana e, grazie ad una serie di esperimenti estivi, era riuscita a fondere un giradischi Babbano con una non meglio specificata macchina magica. Aveva poi collegato il tutto ad un’altra fusione – qualcosa chiamato _amplificatori_ – e, in questo momento, stava dirigendo l’orchestra di bassi e batteria e chitarre e urla.

“Magnifico.” disse James, uscendo dalle quinte ed entrando in scena.

Urla estasiate accolsero la sua magnifica presenza.

Per quell’occasione aveva dato il meglio di sé: un enorme e bellissimo palco di corna faceva capolino dalla sua testa, tutte con delle lucine colorate posizionate in punti strategici delle diramazioni. I suoi capelli erano stati _lisciati_ con abbondanti dosi di pozione lisciatutto – li portava sciolti, ora che erano lunghi fino alle spalle – e impreziositi con brillantini rossi e dorati. Era a petto nudo, ma delle bretelle gli coprivano strategicamente i capezzoli – e dai pantaloni lunghi, i primi che si sarebbe strappato di dosso, usciva una fantastica ruota piumosa di pavone color rosa shocking, con gli ‘occhi’ rossi e oro messi in risalto per sembrare più realistici. Non aveva le scarpe e Mary l’aveva truccato con mascara, ombretto in tema Grifondoro e rossetto rossissimo, come una vampa di fuoco.

“Chi non vede l’ora di vedermi nudo?!” urlò alla folla, mentre muoveva il bacino a ritmo e gli altri ragazzi lo raggiungevano sul palco.

Una ragazza in prima fila urlò così tanto da svenire.

James sorrise e diede inizio allo spettacolo vero e proprio.

 

***

 

Sirius era passato dalla Stanza delle Necessità per cercare di fregarsi qualche spinello, ma i controlli di Lancelot erano irremovibili, quindi non era riuscito a recuperare nulla perché non aveva assolutamente intenzione di cedere le proprie, preziosissime mutande.

Sconsolato, era uscito dalla stanza – lanciando solo una breve occhiata al palco, dove un Peter vestito da Topolona si stava togliendo il reggiseno per lanciarlo fra la folla urlante – e si era diretto nel dormitorio, per rovistare fra la scorta segreta di James, a cui Lancelot regalava sempre qualcosa che lui raramente usava – era scemo di suo, così come diceva sempre, e non gli serviva quella roba per andare ‘fuori’.

Trovato ciò che cercava sotto una pila di imbarazzanti tanga leopardati, su cui non aveva intenzione di indagare, uscì dalla Torre e si accese la canna, scendendo piano e tranquillo per le scale, indeciso se andare verso i Corvonero o i Serpeverde.

_Beh, prima le Serpi_ , si disse, dato che dopo si sarebbe fermato da Sibilla. Quindi…

Arrivato al corridoio prescelto si bloccò: Ad un’imboccatura stava suo fratello Regulus, e sopra di lui capeggiava un enorme cartello con scritto ‘accompagnatori maschili’. A destra, invece, una ragazza carina stava sotto ad ‘accompagnatrici femminile’ e gli sorrideva, invitante. Sirius si avvicinò, ignorando il fratello, e, con enorme sconcerto, poté notare come dall’altro lato del corridoio vedesse la schiena di Regulus.

“Ma cosa…” iniziò, sottovoce, ma la ragazza lo interruppe.

“Magia di Hogwarts.” disse “Questo è un corridoio dritto ma anche curvo. In sostanza non porta da nessuna parte, ma è comodo per ciò che avevamo in mente. Dunque… Stai cercando una ragazza con cui accompagnarti?”

Sirius tornò a guardarla e capì che, beh, lei si sarebbe volentieri offerta per il ruolo di accompagnatrice. Aveva un sorriso furbetto e un sacco di lentiggini chiare, ma niente riuscì a scatenare la sua reazione.

“Illustrami il menù.” le disse, più per curiosità che per altro.

“Bene, dunque.” iniziò lei “Prima porta a destra: abbiamo una bionda dominatrice, supersexy, quarta di reggiseno e armata di frustino, che ti farà tremare e non solo dalla voglia. Seconda porta, la timida finta-verginella che sarà riluttante all’inizio ma che alla fine farà di tutto. Prima porta a sinistra, ah, beh, abbiamo la maestra dello squirting.” si avvicinò, facendogli l’occhiolino “Siamo molto fortunate, è una dote rara e lei è capitata a Serpeverde, è meraviglioso non trovi? Poi, ecco, seconda porta a sinistra… La maestra del Furry. In effetti ha sviluppato la pozione tutta da sola… Tu scegli l’animale, e lei in mezzo secondo si riempirà di peli, piume, squame o ciò che hai scelto, mantenendo una forma antropomorfa per avere tutti i buchi al posto giusto. Se hai questo fetish, fa proprio per te.”

Sirius sorrise. Un tempo non avrebbe esitato a donare le mutande alla causa – o, meglio, _avrebbe esitato_ solo perché erano Serpeverde e James l’avrebbe ucciso se fosse passato al _lato oscuro_ – ma ora nessuna di quelle proposte lo allettavano.

Ringraziò con cortesia l’addetta e tornò indietro, continuando a fumare.

Era una palla. Confidava in Corvonero, e soprattutto confidava che loro non avessero messo l’obbligo di donare le mutande per partecipare a qualsiasi cosa avessero organizzato.

Alla fine non fu deluso. Entrò nella sala spegnendo la canna addosso a una parete. Sorvolò su buona parte della mostra e si lasciò incantare dai quadri di Corner.

Ne aveva puntato uno particolarmente promettente, dove una ragazza dai lunghi capelli grigi apriva le gambe e si strizzava le tette, quando chiese all’autore: “Ma è commestibile?” e lui, a disagio, dovette sottolineare che no, purtroppo non si poteva leccare.

Dispiaciuto, Sirius si allontanò da lui e diede solo un’occhiata distratta al resto delle opere.

“Tesoro!”

La voce di Sibilla lo raggiunse prima dell’ormai famigliare odore di fragola.

Sirius si girò, sorridendo, e la prese la fra le braccia, baciandola e premendo il bacino sulla sua pancia, facendole notare l’erezione crescente. Poi si rese conto della sua semi-nudità.

“Ah.” gli disse lei, con le mani strette attorno al suo collo “Se vuoi usufruire devi pagare pegno.”

Stavolta Sirius non protestò per il prezzo.

Onestamente parlando avrebbe anche potuto aspettare e devolvere le sue mutande a Grifondoro, ma il suo essere diventato monogamo aveva limitato le sue attività sessuali in modo pauroso – Sibilla non era sempre disponibile – e, poi, pagare con le mutande gli era sembrato un giusto prezzo. Alla fine, avrebbe rapito la ragazza per il resto della notte, mettendola ‘fuori uso’.

Sibilla accettò le mutande dalle sue mani, portandosele poi al viso ed inspirando la loro fragranza – non che Sirius le avesse indossate, le teneva in tasca, ma, insomma, il tutto era un po’ inquietante.

Alla fine lei le depose in uno dei cestini designati e prese Sirius per mano, portandolo verso un’aula vuota lì accanto.

Un’aula che _doveva_ essere vuota, ma in cui Dorcas si stava dando da fare con qualcuno. In effetti si vedeva solo lei di spalle, a gambe aperte sopra un banco, mentre si notavano delle ginocchia sul pavimento e del movimento ad altezza _giorgina_.

“Mh.” disse Sibilla “Magari dovremmo…”

Dorcas girò la testa, quel tanto che riusciva, e, con gli occhi annebbiati dall’eccitazione, fece loro segno di rimanere.

Con una scrollata di spalle, Sirius iniziò a spogliarsi, così come Sibilla.

Dato che Sirius era un Malandrino, e un Malandrino era curioso di natura, decise di fare il giro dell’aula e di penetrare Sibilla sulla cattedra – lei era di spalle, semisdraiata sulla cattedra stessa, che gemeva e ne afferrava i bordi – per poter vedere meglio chi potesse essere il misterioso ragazzo – e per godersi lo spettacolo del seno di Dorcas che oscillava piano, ovviamente. Lei aveva i capezzoli piccoli e scuri, così diversi da quelli rosa e grandi di Sibilla.

“Vuoi partecipare?” gli chiese Dorcas, vedendo il suo interesse, e quando lui rialzò lo sguardo notò il suo sorriso ironico.

“Oh, sì.” mugolò Sibilla “ _Sì, sì._ ”

Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Se anche lei è d’accordo…”

In quel momento il ragazzo misterioso riemerse dalle profondità di Dorcas e, con il volto un po’ annebbiato, si guardò intorno. Dorcas gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e scese dal banco.

“Prima dovrai passare sul mio cadavere, cane in calore.” disse a Sirius, sprezzante, prendendo per mano il ragazzo – _non poteva avere più di quindici anni_ , pensò Sirius, in uno scatto di rabbia – e uscendo dall’aula.

Sempre più infuriato, non tanto per l’occasione mancata ma per il _rifiuto_ in sé, Sirius continuò a spingere e a prendere Sibilla in tutti i modi fino a che lei non implorò pietà. E anche oltre.

 

***

 

Lily aveva passato una giornata tutto sommato piacevole. Potter era impegnato per il suo dannato festival e l’aveva lasciata in pace, _per una volta_. Non aveva assolutamente sentito la mancanza di Peter, e non aveva usato nessun assorbente da quando si era svegliata.

Era _meraviglioso_.

L’unica pecca era Emmeline, che le si era appiccicata addosso borbottando su quanto ormai fosse diventato inavvicinabile Sirius Black.

Poteva sopportarlo, però. Non era come avere Potter a due centimetri dal volto…

Sobbalzò, scuotendo la testa. Questo suo pensare a Potter non le faceva bene. Non poteva pensarci anche mentre cercava di godersi la propria libertà.

Senza volerlo, ripensò alle parole che la McGranitt le aveva rivolto tempo prima. La sua acidità poteva dipendere davvero dalla mancanza di sesso? In effetti, Lily non si era neanche mai toccata.

Però, l’idea di concedersi a _quel_ … No, un momento. C’era sempre la scommessa.

Peter.

Peter era la risposta, ne era certa.

Però c’era un ostacolo… Un ostacolo per lei insormontabile.

Era _vergine_. Non poteva certo andare con il primo che capitava e, anche con Peter… Lo conosceva da tanto, vero. Era un amico prezioso, vero uguale. Ma non lo amava…

Come avrebbe potuto ‘donarsi’ a lui?

“A che pensi?” le chiese Emmeline.

Erano quasi le otto e loro due erano ancora nel dormitorio di Grifondoro. Lily sinceramente non sapeva se partecipare alla festa dei Grifondoro… Ci sarebbe stato Potter. Ed era ragionevolmente spaventata da tutte le altre iniziative.

“Mh… Alla mia futura prima volta.”

Emmeline stava giocando con quello che sembrava muco, ma le prestò attenzione.

“Vuoi dire che sei _vergine_?!”

Questo la prese in contropiede. Certo che era vergine.

_Certo_.

Era una ragazza per bene, era… Per Merlino, Emmeline avrebbe dovuto capirla. A meno che…

“ _Tu non sei più vergine?!_ ”

Era shockata. Disgustata. Non esisteva una parola abbastanza negativa per esprimere il suo stato d’animo.

Emmeline.

Emmeline la mangia caccole.

Non più vergine.

_Emmeline_.

Emmeline assunse un’espressione commiserante e si leccò il muco sui palmi, prima di batterli fra loro.

“Beh, io devo andare.” disse, senza rispondere alla sua domanda “Mi aspettano per la musica.”

Così detto, la lasciò sola nel dormitorio.

Lei era ancora shockata.

_Emmeline. Non più vergine._

_Emmeline._

Ebbene, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa a proposito.

Si riebbe abbastanza in fretta, dopo aver soppesato i pro e i contro e aver preso la decisione, così con un sospiro si alzò dal letto e si diresse in bagno. Si fece una doccia veloce, si asciugò in fretta, scelse la più bella biancheria e i vestiti più carini e si preparò ad uscire, osando anche con un filo di trucco.

Non aveva intenzione di perdere la verginità, ovviamente, ma da qualche parte avrebbe dovuto iniziare. E quella era la serata perfetta.

Andò da Corvonero, ben decisa ad evitare i Grifondoro – e di conseguenza i Tassorosso – ma la vista degli uomini a petto nudo la mise a disagio. Sbirciò un po’ di pacchi attillati e vide un’altra ragazza cedere le proprie mutande per una palpatina, ma dovette distogliere lo sguardo prima di arrossire troppo: no, così non andava, iniziava a sentirsi strana all’altezza del basso ventre e c’era troppa gente, troppa confusione, troppe persone pronte a guardarla in faccia e a puntare il dito e a ridere di lei e della sua inadeguatezza, o a chiamarla in malo modo.

Abbandonò la festa dopo aver mangiato qualche patatina e, facendosi coraggio, scese nei sotterranei.

Non si aspettava quello che vide. All’apparenza, non c’era nulla di strano o inquietante nei banchetti all’inizio del corridoio, però… Sentiva qualcosa. Come una sensazione sottopelle; un senso strisciante di eccitazione.

Si avvicinò a Regulus, nervosa. In quel momento avrebbe voluto portare un mantello con cappuccio, per rendersi irriconoscibile.

“Posso illustrarti la nostra offerta?” chiese Regulus, gentilmente, allungandole un preservativo. Lei lo prese, a disagio, e annuì.

“Serpeverde quest’anno organizza la casa del piacere. Ci sono quattro uomini, ognuno con una specifica area di competenza. Abbiamo il dominatore, il romantico, il sottomesso e il masturbatore.”

Qualcosa scattò in Lily, sentendo nominare l’ultima categoria.

“Il… Masturbatore?” si sforzò di chiedere, sperando di non arrossire troppo “Vuol dire che non sarò costretta a fare… A farmi…”

Regulus sorrise, dolce e conciliante.

“Non sarai costretta nemmeno a farti sfiorare, se non lo vorrai. Potrai assistere e basta.”

Lily annuì.

“Quindi…”

Regulus gli indicò la porta. Lily prese dalla tasca della gonna il proprio paio di mutande e, con un sospiro, le fece cadere in uno dei cesti.

Entrò nella stanza indicatole e si trovò di fronte nientepopòdimeno che Severus Piton.

Si bloccò, fissandolo con sgomento. Lui era nudo, ma coperto da un lenzuolo dal bacino in giù e, beh, questo era già un bene.

“… Lily.” sussurrò lui. Sembrava sorpreso quanto lei.

Poi Lily chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di riflettere sulle ragioni che l’avevano condotta lì. Non importava che ci fosse proprio Severus Piton – poteva essere chiunque altro. E, poi, beh, sotto sotto doveva ammettere almeno a sé stessa che sarebbe stato in un certo senso divertente, poter vedere il suo amico d’infanzia nudo. Non che il petto fosse un bello spettacolo, così magro e pallido, ma insomma… Poteva essere una sorta di fantasia proibita emersa tardivamente, no? Cercò di auto-convincersi e, quando riaprì gli occhi, riuscì persino a sorridere.

“Bene.” disse, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e accomodandosi su una bella poltroncina posta di fronte al letto “Sono qua per scoprire i segreti dell’eccitazione maschile e femminile.”

Severus non sembrava essersi ripreso dallo shock. Dentro di sé, stava impazzendo.

Aveva davanti ciò che aveva desiderato per tutta la vita, non importava che fosse vestita o meno.

Aveva davanti Lily e lei gli stava chiedendo di masturbarsi. Masturbarsi per lei.

Davanti a lei, che era il suo Sacro Graal della Masturbazione.

_Oh santo Merlino, verrò subito_ , pensò.

Poi anche lui chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul trattenersi.

Quando li riaprì, era tornato serio e professionale.

“Dunque.” rispose a Lily “Vuoi solo assistere o partecipare? Partecipi in solitaria osservando o con contributo da parte mia? Se vuoi scoprire tutti i segreti, anche di te stessa, stare lì seduta senza far niente non ti basterà.”

Lily assottigliò lo sguardo, cercando qualcosa sul volto di Severus. Aveva paura che lui si potesse approfittare di lei.

Però aveva ragione: stare semplicemente seduta e non far niente non l’avrebbe aiutata.

Lei voleva capire, voleva lasciarsi andare e scoprire la bellezza di un orgasmo.

E non sapeva come fare.

“Partecipazione collettiva.” disse “Ma io non sono capace.” aggiunse, leggermente più nervosa.

Severus annuì.

Per lei si sarebbe prostrato dalla cima della Torre di Astronomia. Le avrebbe insegnato tutto e anche di più.

E lei aveva dato il suo assenso per farsi _toccare_.

Severus era molto, molto vicino al considerarsi morto e assunto in paradiso.

“Bisogna spogliarsi.” iniziò a dire, allungando una mano verso di lei ma senza insistere.

Lily si alzò in piedi e si sfilò la maglia. Sotto indossava un reggiseno nero, semplice ma efficace.

_Pura, con quel colore che osa un po’ di più…_

Tolta anche la gonna, le calze e le scarpe, si avvicinò al letto.

Severus le sfiorò le spalle con le mani, poi chiuse gli occhi.

“Lily, se vuoi vedere che succede al corpo di un maschio quando si eccita, devi dirmelo ora, perché non ce la faccio più a trattenermi. Però dovrò scoprirmi e tu dovrai guardare.”

Riaprì gli occhi. Lily era nervosa, ma annuì.

E Severus tolse il lenzuolo, mostrandole il suo pene ancora _morbido_.

“Ah.” disse Lily, arrossendo furiosamente. Allungò un dito e lo sfiorò, ma quello provocò l’immediata reazione del membro, che si tese.

“Ah!” esclamò ancora Lily, che aveva ritirato la mano “Sta _sbocciando_!”

Poi si coprì la bocca con il palmo, temendo di aver detto una cavolata.

Severus sorrise, incoraggiante.

Lily inspirò e si tolse il reggiseno, facendolo scorrere dalle braccia magre.

“Mmmh.” mugolò Severus, osservando i suoi seni scoperti. Ne toccò uno, piano, come se temesse di poterlo rompere. Giocò con il dito indice attorno al suo capezzolo.

Lily iniziava a sentirsi _veramente_ strana. E umida. _Umida in posti strani_.

Sospirando, si tolse anche le mutandine. Severus quasi impazzì alla vista di ciò che celava in mezzo alle gambe. Prese la sua erezione e mostrò a Lily una piccola gocciolina trasparente che gli si era formata sulla punta.

“Senza neanche toccarmi, Lily.” le disse. Sembrava volesse comunicarle qualcosa di importante, ma lei non ci badò perché aveva preso la goccia con un dito e ci stava giocando.

“Va bene.” disse ancora Severus, riportandola alla realtà “Cosa senti?”

“Caldo.” rispose lei “E… Qualcosa. Sotto. Insomma…”

Severus la toccò e, con toni esperti, identificò ogni parte che lei non conosceva di se stessa.

“Il clitoride.” disse, sfiorandola in un punto che le fece emettere un urlo. Si tappò la bocca con le mani, confusa e imbarazzata e _tremendamente eccitata_ , ma Severus continuava a sorridere, anche se i suoi occhi erano annebbiati.

Poi fu il turno di lui. Severus le prese una mano e la fece scorrere lungo l’asta, e attorno alla pelle morbida. Lily guardava e ascoltava e _sentiva_ , estasiata.

Alla fine, seguendo le indicazioni di Severus, lo masturbò.

Era divertente, appagante, osservare le sue smorfie di piacere, udire i suoi gemiti e sapere di essere lei la causa di tutto. Quando Severus stava per venire l’avvertì, ma lei non smise e lasciò che il liquido bianco le sporcasse l’addome. Ne saggiò la consistenza e anche il sapore, con una smorfia: amaro.

Poi Severus si prese cura di lei, con le dita. La fece sdraiare e, non appena si mise al lavoro, Lily scollegò il cervello.

Quando, qualche minuto dopo, anche lei sperimentò l’orgasmo… In quel momento non capì più nulla, persa nell’appagamento, ma poi qualche pensiero sconnesso iniziò a viaggiarle nella mente.

Pensieri del tipo ‘sì, questo lo devo assolutamente rifare’, fino a ‘sono pronta a perdere la verginità, se è questo che si riceve in cambio’.

Alla fine, una volta ripresasi del tutto, si rivestì e ringrazio Severus, salutandolo con un cenno della mano. Notò che lui era ancora eccitato e sorrise, soddisfatta.


End file.
